Colorblind
by tedabug
Summary: Fred and Angelina, best mates and much more have been keeping secrets from family and friends. How long can they keep from getting busted when her family hates Fred and George thinks it's all a joke? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter one

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
~Love scenes censored. Not for kids.~

  
  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
~Angelina~ 

"He's the perfect man for you, Angelina. He's a successful researcher at...blah, blah, blah." She had already tuned out her fathers practiced speech. Another ridiculous set up she didn't want or need.

Damn him. She loved her father, but hated his approach. If you didn't go his way, he's run roughshod right over you and he and she had been butting heads since birth. He'd always thought too highly of himself and money. Not many families, especially black families in the Wizarding world could have accomplished what the Johnson's had. A self made man, Reuban Johnson Sr., Angelina's paternal grandfather, had worked and made his fortune in the restaurant business. More into wheeling and dealing and recipes than magic, he'd made a name for himself and his family rich. Taking over for his father when he passed away, Rueban Jr. had made the family even more wealthy with restaurant chains all over the world. 

Unfortunately Reuban Johnson Jr. also felt being wealthy entitled you to being an elitist snob. Poor families like the Weasley's were frowned down upon. Being friends with a Weasley was frowned upon, and being in love with a Weasley... 

Fred was white. She was black. That's all her father saw when they were together. 

Didn't matter. She loved Fred, had been secretly seeing him for over a year now. Best mates had become even better lovers. Even closer friends. Although everyone else thought they were still just platonic friends.   
  
"I'll think about it, dad." Angelina replied, not meaning it for a second, but wanting to head off an argument. She just smiled faintly to her Mum, who looked sympathetic and kept her eyes on her lunch menu. Lunch dates with parents shouldn't be such a chore, but it was starting to feel like it lately. Especially now that she and Fred had gone that final, big step. When daddy dearest found out-she hope she lived to be 21! She hoped he never found out until they were ready to tell. How hard could it be to hide? Works on television, right? 

~~~~~~~   
  
First dad and now practice. What a day! She felt like falling down to her feet and sleeping for weeks. Late in the evening, almost close to nine o'clock, she let herself in her spacious four bedroom flat. Dropping to her leather couch, Angelina just sat there on the couch for a few moments out of pure laziness, before deciding to head to her bedroom for a quick shower and then in bed. Being one of a handful of female Quidditch players in the league, she worked hard to be the best. Better than all the other women and the chauvinist men. Walking upstairs in her bedroom, she removed clothing as she went along. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she kicked off her shoes. Not bothering to turn on her light, she headed straight to her closet. Pulling off her robes, pants and padding, she opened the closet door to store her practice uniform on the high shelf. Putting it away, she grasped the fabric of her knickers to slide them off. 

"That's a nice look for you, Angel." 

Stiffening in shock, she turned to see Fred sitting cross legged on her bed. She knew the very shape of him by heart. Though the moon light from the window wasn't enough to really see his expression, his lustful tone of voice made her smile.   
  
"Well, hello to you too hun." Angelina replied. No shy school girl, she stood in her undies unashamed or bashful in front of him. He'd seen it all before anyway. 

"I missed you today, Angel. I hate it when you have to go away to practice. Shops dead boring without your pretty little face to look at." Fred smirked, casually uncrossing his legs to lean back against her pillows. He was sliding his eyes over her body. Just dressed in white bra-panty set, she didn't know how seductive she was to him. Tall, brown skinned and well built in all the right places, she was a beauty.   
  
"You just wanted someone besides George to watch you play tricks on customers." Angelina chuckled, before she was quickly snatched up in his arms. She'd forgotten how fast he could move! She hadn't even seen him get off the bed. Must be from years of playing Quidditch. 

"I missed you Angel, you know that." he moaned, kissing her soft lips, before sliding his mouth to her cheek to breathe in her floral scent. 

She sighed happily at his declaration. He knew all the right words to melt her resistance. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck, she turned her head farther to the side, giving him more access to her slim neck. 

He just smiled, running one of hands through her thick hair. Braids gone, she wore her black hair in shoulder length curls. His other hand slowly wandered down her backside to grasp her buttocks and press her firmly against his arousal. She moaned as he pressed her firmer, rubbing his hardness against her warmth. Slightly taller by a few inches, she bent to adjust their position. 

Gripping her head gently but firmly, he tilted her face up towards his. He kissed her, crushing her soft mouth beneath his. He caught her upper lip in his teeth and when she started, he took her mouth with his tongue. He probed her, enticed and seduced any resistance away, not that she had any. 

"Tell me you missed me." He whispered against her lips.   
  
"Nope." she teased. 

"Tell _me_ you missed me, Angelina." Fred insisted, nipping at her neck, smiling as he felt her shudder.   
  
"Git, you know I did!" She growled, tugging on his short red hair, jerking his head back. The one thing Fred loved to do was to draw out foreplay to excruciating levels. She pushed him onto the bed, climbing over top of him. They shared a passionate kiss, nipping and biting at each others lips.   
Using the element of surprise, he quickly flipped her over on her back so he could leer triumphantly down at her. Her large breasts were crushed between them as he bent down to kiss that sensitive spot behind her ears. Leaning slightly back, his palms lovingly explored her chest. His fingers danced over her soft curves, squeezing and molding her in the palm of his eager hand. Pulling away to give himself more leverage, he hooked his index finger in her bra strap and slowly drew it down. Repeating the movement with his other hand, he teased until she was trembling under him. His right hand rose toward her breast. Caressing softly for a bit, he applied more pressure with his thumbs making her gasp aloud. He adored her breasts. 

"You can be on top the next time." He groaned as he left feathery light kisses upon her breast and then down her stomach.   
  
Angelina instinctively sunk in her stomach. "Who said there's going to be a next time?" She reached down his back to grab a hand full of his blue jumper and drug it over his head. He was more than willing to help her speed up the disrobing. Her hands urgently stroked his naked back and he groaned. 

"I'll make sure of it." he whispered. He pulled away again, straddling her thighs as he reached down to undo his pants.   
  
Hearing the zipper slid down, Angelina opened anxiously for him, waiting. Shedding his pants and underwear in one fell swoop, he laid on top of her again. Slowly, he slid his finger between her spread thighs and teased her lightly. She was already ready for him. 

He continued touching gently until she relaxed completely and allowed him full access. He caressed each fold until she was writhing, whimpering, undulating against his hand. She was so wet and hot to touch. Fred thought he'd die right there. He was so aroused, he needed to take her now. It had been too long a time away from her. 

She stopped with one her hand on his hard belly. She needed to touch him before he made her lose control. Wrapping his thick member in her right hand, she slowly, painstakingly slid her hand up and down. He was so hard and large in her hands, red tipped and fierce looking and so wonderful to touch. Watching his hips restlessly thrust as she stroked him gave her a feeling of power and lust. 

"No more." Fred cried out, snatching her hand away from his erection. He entered her body slowly but firmly. She grabbed at his back, dragging her nails in deep. He grunted before pulling all the way out and lunging in again. Fred threw back his head and groaned, clenching his teeth.   
Moving between her legs, he gasped for breath. She was killing him. She always did. Reaching down to capture her legs, he brought them around him, high on his back and told her to hold on tight. He increased tempo, driving into her like a mad man while she shuddered and moaned. Over and over and over again. It felt like it went on forever and neither one wanted it to ever end.   
They jerked in a rhythm old as time. Crying out each others name without fear of discovery. But all good things do come to an end. He increased momentum as he whispered her name. Deep inside, the spasms began and he thrust into her hard trying to climax. Putting his index finger in his mouth, wetting it, he worked his hand between them to trigger her orgasm, stroking and pinching her until finally she stiffened and screamed her release. The clenching of her tight vaginal walls made him climax until he collapsed in completion. They lay there quietly in euphoria, before he reluctantly withdrew and flopped down next to her on the rumpled bed. 

"Damn girl. I'm dead now." Fred breathed heavily, trying to calm his speeding heart. 

Wiping her sweaty brow, she laid her head on his shoulder and chuckled to herself.   
He laughed softly before putting his arms around her and drawing her near. They soon fell asleep. They would be at it again before the night was done. Again and again. 

~~~~~~~~~   
  
She awoke the next day to a not so gentle poking. Irritated, she moved over in the bed a bit, but was brought back by Fred's left arm around her waist. Sleepy still, she wondered about that annoying poking in her backside until the poking became a gentle rubbing up and down her buttocks.   
She gave a quiet 'oh' as she realized what was sticking in her backside. No words were needed as she silently rolled over. His eyes were dark and demanding and her breathe hitched at the sight. She felt her bodies instant response. He gently but firmly gripped her head, then crushed his mouth to hers and ravished. Their tongues danced against each others, stroking in and out their mouths. Kissing down her neck to her ample chest, she moaned when his teeth closed over her pinched nipples. Bucking at his powerful touch, she was a writhing mass of sensations. 

Needing to give as good as she got, she reached out and pushed him onto his back. She slid her hands over his tight, toned torso, lightly running her nails through the baby fine red hair on his chest. The sunlight streaming through the thin white bedroom curtains lightened his ginger hair like a halo. 

"What no breakfast? Just wham, bam, thank you ma'am?" she joked, teasing his hard nipples with her nails, her mouth soon joined her fingers. 

"Let's work up an appetite first, then I'll feed you." he murmured. He hissed when her mouth streaked down his chest. Feathering openmouthed kisses, she bit and sucked her way across his wide chest. His breath thickened, caught, released on groan when she laved her tongue low on his belly. Every muscle tensed in anticipation. 

Her mouth! She took him into her mouth and his hands shook as he fisted her hair. 

"A-Angel." he managed to croak out, a fine sheen of sweat coming over him as he panted. Angelina opened for him, and he thrust his manhood wildly past her sweet lips. Stroking her tongue over him, she- 

Ringgggggggg! The damn doorbell was never a more hated thing than it was at that moment. 

Disgruntled, the couple started to ignore the incessant ringing, but after a full six minutes of it, they knew the person wasn't going to just go away. 

"Crap! If that's George I'll-" Fred cursed, slamming his clenched fist on the rumpled, burgundy sheets. Aroused beyond measure and angry about the interruption, he was more than ready to hex the bell ringer into oblivion.   
  
"I'll get it. Just stay there and I'll be back for my encore." Angelina winked cheekily, taking the disturbance in stride. She quickly covered up in a fluffy, blue robe and strolled downstairs to answer the door. Checking herself in the hallway mirror quickly, she smoothed down her wild hair and hoped she didn't look like she'd just been having sex. But before she could gaze out through the peep hole she heard a distinctive, recognizable voice. 

"Hey Pumpkin, open up. It's Mum and Dad."   
  
"Awww, Crap" Angelina cried, as a noticeably loud crack sounded from upstairs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**R/R if you'd like some more Fred/ Angelina action. Hope you liked it since this is my very first and I love this couple. Bye!**

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter two

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
* indicates POV  
~Not for kids. Language and adult situations~  


**Colorblind by Teda**

  
~Angelina~

  
"Hey Pumpkin, open up. It's Mum and Dad." 

"Awww, Crap" Angelina cried, as a noticeably loud crack sounded from upstairs. She was more than a little relieved knowing Fred would have the sense to high tail it out of Dodge with her parents there. Straitening her fluffy robe again, she unlocked the door, a happy expression plastered on her face.  
  
"Mum, Dad so glad to see you _again_. What's going on? We just saw each other just yesterday." Angelina questioned, trying to keep from sounding accusing. She stepped back as her parents crossed the threshold and was closing the door when another figure stuck out its hand.

*Oh, God, no.* Angelina groaned as her little brother Anthony smirked up at her before walking inside. She slammed the door in irritation. Only eleven, he was a snotnosed terror who harassed her like only a sibling can. A nosey sibling she'd have to be on her toes around. Hell, he may have looked like an angel with his plump, baby faced cheeks, corn rowed hair and over sized green jumper and pants, but he was a born pain in the ass. No angel there.

She ushered them into the living room, she taking the lone rocking chair in the center of the room by the glass coffee table, while her family sat on the leather couch.

"Sweetie, we're sorry to come unannounced, but your father just had to see you." Natasia Johnson replied, rolling her eyes. An elegant black woman of fifty, she was tall and slender with beautiful styled premature gray hair she always wore in a long braid. Like all the women in the family, she aged well and looked ten years younger than she should. She even wore form fitting dresses to show off her slim figure, usually in purple her signature color.

Angelina smiled when she saw her Mum. They were ridiculously close and her Mum was her biggest, stanches supporter. It was that close relationship that made her at times sad she couldn't tell her Mum about her being with Fred. Natasia, although she didn't mind if others dated outside their race, _her daughter_ was another story.

"Blacks should stick with blacks, and whites should stick with whites." her mother had said once, causing Angelina to cry for hours when she suddenly realized her feelings for Fred weren't going away.

Still, she loved her Mum, but she just didn't understand her.

Her father on the other hand-God! He was fanatical about his views. The minute he was introduced to Fred, it was over. He didn't like that sort hanging around his daughter! 

_Why don't you hang around that nice boy, Lee? He's more your type. _

Meaning Lee's black, so he's your type.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry to wake you, but I just had to tell you the news. Richard Merriam is having a soiree this Saturday and he's invited the family. His son Xavier is moving back from the states and-" Rueban Johnson began.

"Daddy, I love you, so before you ramble on about this son of his who's just perfect for me, I'll say no ahead of time. I've already made plans this weekend and since I can bloody well smell a hook up a mile away, no thanks." Angelina said.

Rueban bristled as he was shotdown, Natasia turning her head sideways to hide a grin. Angelina didn't know why she butted heads with her father so much, but sometimes ruining his day was her only entertainment.

"Young lady, show some respect. Can't a father want to spend time with his family without you thinking I'm plotting something?" he snapped, running a palm through his steadily balding short curly hair.

"What's that smell? It smells funny in here. Yuck, you're not cooking are you?" Anthony interrupted, jumping up from the couch, sniffing at the air like a hound dog.

*Little monster.* Angelina thought, frowning as her brother kept sniffing around, before finally stopping at her and giving her a funny look. Her father began frowning as he too started sniffing the air. Angelina quickly froze as what they might be smelling came to her.

Well, hell. She had been interrupted why she was being intimate with her lover. A look of surprise crossed her mothers features, quickly turning to an appraising expression.

"You really must air out your flat everyday, Angelina. Inborn dust and stale air, you know. That's not good for your asthma, dear." Natasia said, crossing her long legs casually and patting Rueban on his knees.

*Saved by Mum again. I had not had an asthma attack since I was ten years old, yet she had chosen the perfect excuse. Maybe, just maybe, I could tell my Mum the truth*

Rueban continued frowning at his daughter, finally taking in her rumpled appearance and not thinking it came from bed. At least sleeping alone, that is. His eyes automatically went to her staircase, but he remained seated, but just barely.

~~~~~~~~~~

~Fred~

  
Meanwhile...

"Hey, is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Fred?" George chuckled wickedly as, his brother apparated into his apartment. The decidedly evil look thrown his way only made him laugh harder. He could hardly keep chewing his pancakes without choking.   
Shoot, it wasn't everyday his twin arrived at his place of residence in seemingly hastily thrown on boxers, shirtless while displaying a noticeably large erection.

"Shuddap, you wanker." Fred grumbled, walking over to the wooden kitchen table, pulling out a chair and sitting down slowly, very slowly, for he was in a painful way.

"No, bro, I'd say you were the _wanker_ at the moment. What, Angie finally toss you out?" George sneered, around a mouthful of food.

"No! Her parents came over and I got out. Damn, and at the worse possible time too." Fred griped. He reached over and snatched away his brothers fork, popping a syrup dripping piece of pancake in his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair, his smug faced twin not helping matters in the least.

"I don't see why you don't just come out and tell everyone the truth? Just say hey, Mum and Dad, I'm living in sin with my girlfriend Angelina and we've been doing it for a year now." George replied, turning the plate over to his brother, letting him finish the rest of the meal.

"The parents would pitch a fit if they knew we lived together. You know how Mum is about things of that nature. You want Angie labeled a scarlet woman? And you damn well know how her father would react. He hates me already and that's just as her friend." Fred groaned.

George nodded sympathetically. He personally thought the whole 'race issue' retarded and couldn't see why people shouldn't just mind their own damn business. Besides, Angie was a great friend. She was no different to him than Lee, Alicia, or Katie.

"If you think hells going to pay about just living together, how about when everyone finds out about the other surprise?" George questioned.

A stupidly pleased expression crossed Fred's face as he stared off into space. George snickered at it, yet couldn't be happier for him. He was lucky. Thinking about the unnecessarily complicated relationship he had with Alicia, he knew Fred had all of the luck between them.

He got up and casually tossed the empty plate onto the white and blue countertop. He wasn't much for housework, so he just whipped out his wand from his pants pocket and cleaned the plate.

"Hey, you tosser, go take a shower and get rid of that thing. You're scaring my cat." George joked, thumbing his finger toward the bathroom down the hall from the kitchen.

"Ass, you don't own a cat." Fred snipped.

With a few more choice words, and a flaming face, Fred took his brother up on his offer, heading toward the bathroom.

"Oh, and you better clean up after yourself, git. I don't need any-"

"SHUDDAP ALREADY!" Fred roared from behind the door, having slammed it hard enough that it shook, causing George to fall over himself laughing.

~~~~~~

Angelina spent thirty minutes visiting with her folks. Angry she refused to drop her plans and go to the soiree with the family, her father and she had gotten to a ragging row. He'd disapparted without a by-your-leave, leaving her embarrassed Mum and brother behind. Her mother had hugged and kissed her good-bye, promising to talk to her father.

Of course the minute the family left, she tossed on some jeans and a sleeveless pink top and left to find her man.

_Crack_

After showering and much ribbing, the brothers sat around ripping on one another and having a good time. Both men turned as Angelina appeared in the kitchen. Her brown eyes immediately fell to Fred and she smiled, strolling over to him.

"Hey George." she said, giving a small wave hello. She put her arms around Fred's shoulders and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding her into his lap.

"So, what did they want?" Fred asked.

She gave them a quick run down about everything, frowning as she told the story. Arguing with her father always left her mentally exhausted. Satisfied when she won, but exhausted.

"Sorry, Angel. I know it's hard on you to keep this mess up." Fred replied, kissing her lips. Since she was the taller of the two, she leaned her head down in his embrace. They spent the next few minutes sharing open mouthed kisses, until breathless, Angelina pulled away.

"Uh, if you two are gonna do anything that requires the exchanging of bodily fluids, I suggest you do that at your own place." George quipped.

Fred, giving an obscene gesture, stood the couple up from the chair and disapparated out of the room with a giggling Angelina.

"Lucky S.O.B." George chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Johnson mansion was a stately home, surrounded by tree filled landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see. A twenty bedroom home that was a homeowners dream come true. Far away from hassle of city life, there were few and far in between properties such as theirs. There wasn't that much unspoiled land not paved over for roads, shopping centers and the such encroaching on the landscape. Nor that many wealthy,_ black_ wizard families like themselves.

Standing out on her patio, she gazed at the lovely landscape, full of concern. She massaged her husbands tight shoulders as they stood side by side. They were blessed to have such a life.

Natasia loved the land for its quiet beauty, but felt saddened her oldest was hell bent on staying as far removed from them as possible. She wasn't stupid. She was a mother and knew when her child was keeping secrets. And as much as the thought upset her, she knew Angelina was involved in an intimate relationship, the signs were all there. Had been for a long time no matter her denials. But who?

If her worries were correct, the who was an undesirable element she didn't want seeing her daughter, no matter how likeable he was.

Rueban already felt something was suspect. If he ever found proof...for her families sake she would have to speak with the boy. Or worse comes to worse, the boys parents. Her babies life would not be ruined by a penniless boy with no prospects.

~~~~~~~~~

Once the couple got back to their flat or her flat, as commonly known, they immediately got back to business. Clothes flung everywhere, the pair groped their way into bed. Laughing together, they kissed and rolled around on top of the covers.

"So, skipping out on a fancy party for me? I'm honored." Fred said, leaning down nuzzling her arched neck. He grazed his mouth across the edge of her neck and shoulder, then bit her gently. His hands slid up and down her waist, savoring the smoothness of her skin before cupping her ample breasts in his ready palms.

"My pleasure." she sighed. He lay on top of her using his elbows to take some of his weight off of her frame. She felt his manhood rising and ripening between their bodies Angelina decided she'd not leave her bedroom willingly for the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
That's ch. 2. Sorry to leave anyone hanging with the sex scene. The next chapter will be full of scenes, but without drowning out the plot. And I do have a plot here, I think. Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated, so please keep doing it! ^^**

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter three

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
~Love scenes censored. Not for kids.~

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
  
Angelina was jarred out of her sound sleep by her lovers loud snoring. She rolled over and leaned against the pillow to gaze at his sleeping face. She smiled as she pushed a few strands of hair off of his forehead. His hair was getting a little shaggy, she'd have to give him a haircut soon.

"Morning beautiful." he yawned, stretching and wiping at his eyes in a move reminiscent of a little boy. He turned over, rolling her onto her back, covering her with his body. He grazed his mouth across the edge of her chin and neck, placing little kisses all over the area.

He never got tired of kissing her lips or her body.

"Do you think we spend too much time in bed? You know, _in bed_?" Angelina questioned, shifting her legs beneath the covers.

"Hell, no." Fred replied, grinning. She couldn't help but laugh at his humor. But humor was quickly kicked to the curb and forgotten as his hands began softly caressing her shoulders, her back and thighs. Just one touch and she was already responding. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and held him close. She couldn't stop stroking him, his skin scorching hot in her hands as she ran her hands over his back and neck.

It wasn't possible to think rational thoughts with such a seductress in his bed, so Fred went on pure emotion. He was wild with hunger for her. He bit her left earlobe, nipping at the flesh as his hands, calloused and rough, reached between there bodies. He parted her thighs, stroking his hands over her in the most intimate of touches. She was wet to the touch and he groaned as his fingers penetrated her warm, moist center and his thumb rubbed against the sensitive nub hidden beneath the slick folds.

"God! Ahhh!" Angelina cried out, going wild as he tormented her. She felt weak in his arm, her heartbeat frantic. Grabbing his head in both hands, her mouth covered his and her tongue swept inside to taste and drive him insane. Their tongues dueled, each stroking relentlessly in and out the others mouth. His fingers quickened their sensual pace and she knew he was losing control.

Watching Angelina croon and tremble beneath him, Fred tried to hold back from thrusting into her and finding his own release. He made a promise to always make sure they were both mutually satisfied before ever leaving the bed, and he'd keep that promise no matter how difficult. He rubbed his hard arousal against the coarse hair of her vagina, hissing at the sensations it caused. Angelina instinctively jerked upwards to meet his movements. 

He couldn't settle on where he wanted to touch her most, he was desperate to caress ever inch of her body. He gazed down at her passion glazed eyes and swallowed hard. He could spend the rest of his life in bed just hearing her soft sighs, feeling her dark ripened nipples caress the thin mat of hair covering his chest. He brought one palm up to cup the lush weight of her breasts, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion over her tight nipples.

"I-I have to taste you, Angel." he whispered, obviously shaken as he had difficulty finishing his sentence. He continued stroking her clit as she spread her legs wider, wrapping her right one around his lower back.

"You're going to kiss me there?" she asked coyly, running her nails lightly over his neck and shoulder blades. Her short, trim nails left long scratch marks behind as she teased them over his sensitive skin. Maybe later she'd kiss his little hurts and make them better.

"Yes." He drew out the word, adding another finger inside her tight center, doing with his fingers what he'd gladly do to her after a while.

She smirked up at him. "Will I like it?"

Angelina knew she'd like it... she always did.

"Hell yes. I'll make sure of it." He said, pushing off of her and disappearing under the sheets. Just the eroticness of that sight cause Angelina to moan. All she could see through her half closed eyes was a large mound hidden under the burgundy sheets. But Lord, could she feel! She felt his tongue boldly circle the straining bud, making her shout out in pleasure. She bucked her hips wildly as he licked his tongue up and down her glistening folds, tasting and suckling on the swollen flesh before slipping the tip of his tongue inside.

Angelina panted as she fought to control her breathing, her hands pulling hard at his hair from underneath the sheets. He lingered on the sensitive area, nibbling, sucking and circling the nub with his tongue, savoring her unique taste.

"Yes, more Fred. More!" She writhed on the bed as he teased the warmth already flowing between her thighs, delving deeper than he'd ever dared before. A hard knot formed in her belly as she shuddered over and over, passion building until she cried out her climax.

Flipping back the sheets, grinning devilishly, Fred leaned back on his knees, manhood proudly standing for her appraisal. "We may never leave this bedroom again."

He placed his large hands on her waist and pressed his penis forward, stroking the head in slow circles over her mound. Droplets of seed spread over her already wet area, arousing him to a fever pitch at the sight. Her continuing cries of pleasure made his erection grow even larger as they began a steady taunting rhythm. He felt the passion growing and knew play time was over. He leaned closer, gently entering her. Drawing out their pleasure, he slid in and out slowly, gripping her jutting hips and thrusting to the hilt. 

Pleasure spread over them as they picked up speed, rocking violently against each other. He increased tempo as her hips rose with each thrust, her hands clinging to the sheets for support.

"Oh, Angie. You are so damn hot!" He hissed through his teeth. Pulling abruptly out, he ignored her cry of surprise as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up in a sitting position, making her kneel with her back to him. She supported her braced arms on the headboard, legs parted to offer him better access, hips rising to answer this new call. Soft kisses were placed against the damp skin of her back as he positioned himself close behind. He thrust forward and they both cried out in unison, the strokes coming hard and fast. She gasped at the sounds their sweaty bodies made slapping against one another. She pressed firmly to him without shame as he fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples, pounding into her harder and harder with each thrust.  
  
Angelina cried out softly, back arched as her inner vaginal muscles clamped down firmly on Fred's pistoning organ, stilling him and tearing an orgasm from him, milking his seed. His cock twitched and throbbed as he came, gripping her hips painfully, shuddering while he rode out the waves of orgasm.

They stayed joined long after Fred's hips stopped moving, breathing heavily and listening to their heartbeats pounding in their ears. Wrapping an arm around her tiny waist, Fred rested on his right elbow as he nipped at Angelina's full lips. The two traded teasing kisses as their bodies settled down to relax.

"This is how babies are made, Weasley. Trying to start something here?" She teased, a very satisfied grin on her face. She felt so alive, yet giggly after sex. Just something about being with Fred made her feel so free.

"I'll never tell." he quipped, placing a kiss on her jawline. One kiss became another, then another, before they lost themselves in the moment once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was two days later before Angelina and Fred left their flat. Although they did live together, Fred kept up the appearance of living with his twin for the sake of privacy. George didn't mind keeping up the lie for his brother and Angie. The brothers place was a well known bachelor pad, but it was unofficially only occupied by one. It kept everyone from suspecting the truth and family off the couples tracks.  
  
No, George didn't mind. But he was realistic. He knew Angie and Fred would sooner or later get found out. And as much as he loved his twin, he sure as hell couldn't wait to witness the fire works. Especially when Mumzilla found out! Yikes!

Yup, Fred was a gonner. He just didn't know it yet.

Knowing his brother dear would be late to work-again, George opened the store. Setting up shop, George flipped back the open sign in the display window for Whizzing Weasley's Joke shop. Stacking up the days fresh shipments of items, he walked down each aisle filling any empty spaces. It was a small enterprise that grew in reputation, especially with the kids at Hogwarts. And the mischievous reputation of the Weasley twins didn't hurt business one bit, in fact that's what got people through the doors. Word of mouth was what kept them constantly busy. George jerked from his musings when an attractive, older black woman pushed open the glass door of the joke shop.

Her long, elegant black dragonskin coat and silk violet dress looked out of place in the casual environment of the joke shop. She wrinkled her nose as she looked. Aisles full of trick wands, Nosebleed Nougat and Puking Pastilles and the like were on display, and from the womans expression she was not amused.

"Um, hello. May I help you?" George politely asked, setting down his batch of Fainting Fancies on the floor.

"Hello. You may not remember me. I'm Natasia Johnson, Angelina's Mum." she said, holding out her hand to be shaken. George quickly took her hand, wondering what Angie's Mum was doing there. Even though she smiled at him, her eyes remained cold and he felt a chill run down his back.

*Wow, Angie's Mum's a fox but she seems like a real cold fish.* He was reminded of Umbridge's piercing gaze.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson. What brings you to my humble little shop?" George questioned.

"I was waiting for the place to open to speak with you, Mr. Weasley. It's about your relationship with my daughter." she replied, trying to keep her eyes off an awful box displayed by the register of a child throwing up.

"Relationship?" He asked, lifting a brow in question. He gestured for her to take a seat at his work station in the back of the room but she declined.

"You're dating my daughter and I demand it stop. This just friends business doesn't ring true to me. The two of you dating is ridiculous, you have nothing in common. I'm sure you believe you love her, but it would never work out in the end, dear." Natasia said, stone faced.

*Oh boy, she thinks I'm Fred! Hmm, this might be interesting.* George suddenly smirked, surprising Natasia. It was at these moments he wanted to thank heaven above for making him a twin....  


  
  
  
  
  
  
****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you so much for all the support. You know who you are, people. ^^ Will try to realistically update as soon as possible. Bye! 


	4. Chapter four

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
~Love scenes censored. Language and slight adult situations. Not for kids.~  


**Colorblind by Teda**

  
  
"You're dating my daughter and I demand it stop. This just friends business doesn't ring true to me. The two of you dating is ridiculous, you have nothing in common. I'm sure you believe you love her, but it would never work out in the end, dear." Natasia said, stone faced.

*Oh boy, she thinks I'm Fred! Hmm, this might be interesting.* George suddenly smirked, surprising Natasia. It was at these moments he wanted to thank heaven above for making him a twin....

He couldn't believe his luck. If it were a movie, maniacal laughter would have rang out.

"Well, now I'm hurt, Mrs. Johnson. What makes you assume_ I_ couldn't make Angelina happy?" George questioned, trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"Young man, I don't particularly care if the two of you are in love or not. Her father and I won't stand for her throwing her life away on-" Natasia broke off, torn between being rude and trying to keep up proper appearances.

"On what, Mrs. Johnson? Some poor country bumpkin? Angie's love life is her business and if she wants to carry on a torrid, hot steamy love affair that's her right." he sneered. He held back his laughter as she blushed, her hands tightening on the handle of her purse.

"How dare you say such a thing to me?" she hissed. She was right about the Weasley's being uncouth. Why in the world would Angelina be attracted to such a young man?

George shrugged casually. He didn't much care for nasty attitudes, especially towards any member of his family, even if she did think he was Fred. He knew his brother could handle himself, especially against this dragon lady, but he could never resist mischief. Hell, if she was this ticked at the thought of Angie and Fred dating, she'd have a hernia when she found out the whole truth!

Giving a look filled with distaste, she opened her purse and started digging through it."What can I offer to get you to stop seeing my daughter, huh? Money? How much do you want?"

George's mouth fell open in surprise when she pulled a coin purse, heavy with money. His eyes widened further when she scooped a handful of Galleons out before sliding the bag across the glass display case. He hoped he wasn't drooling too much.

"I should have known it would come to this. There is ten thousand Galleons in here. It's yours if you immediately stop your relationship with Angelina. Think about all you could do with the money." she stated frostily.

George gaped at the bag, weighing the money in his hands. This made the money Harry had given them look like chump change. Damn, that was a lot of money! Hell, he'd sell his family for that kind of cash...well, Percy at least.

It was just too easy to resist, he thought drawing his gaze from the bag. Might as well give her what she came for. "You have a deal, Mrs. Johnson. I promise _I'll never date Angelina again_. Nope, won't sleep with her or have any sexual relations-"

"That's enough! Just take the damn money and never darken my child's doorstep again." Natasia snapped, angry at his implication of the relationship. Closing the purse with a smart snap, she stared him down, quite finished with his presence.

"Don't worry. Angie and I are finished." he replied. *Of course, we never started, but that's neither here or there. Heh, heh.*

Natasia Johnson was a really beautiful woman on the outside, and even he felt flustered under her intense gaze. But he couldn't help but feel for Angelina having such close minded parents. Hell, his Mum was a saint in comparison.

"Now, if that's all ma'am, I have a business to run." George said, jingling the coins around in the bag for a minute before setting them aside underneath the case.

With a huff, she turned her back on him and stormed for the entrance. Angrily wrenching it open, she left slamming it closed behind her. George winced as the glass rattled. He silently counted to five before whipping out his wand. Leaning his chest against the glass top, he snickered as he pointed his wand at her retreating back. Combining two of his favorite hexes, he sent it in her direction. A loud shrieking scream made him and everyone on the street jump.

*Hope she likes having a furry face _and_ tentacles. I really should be more respectful of my elders...nah!* He chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait for Fred to show up for work.

~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, George would be rethinking that earlier statement.

"What the hell?! You took the money?" Fred yelled, his face matching his hair color. He tired to calm down enough not to jump over the desk and strangle his brother.  
"And that was a bad thing?" George questioned, smiling as he sat at his work station, thankful the desk separated him from Fred. The bag of money situated in the middle of the table attracted their attention like a beacon.

*Hmm, must learn to keep my mouth shut.* George thought as his brother yelled and cursed him. He wondered if he dared comment about his twins foaming at the mouth in anger, but then thought better of it. Maybe he should have gently brought up the conversation with Mrs. Johnson instead of just blurting the whole mess out?

"Okay, you have five minutes to start explaining before I brutally murder you bro." Fred growled, folding his arms as he stood aggressively across from his seated twin.

"Fine. I promised Mrs. Johnson _I_ would stop dating Angie. That was easy enough since I wasn't dating her in the first place. It wasn't my fault she assumed _I_ were _you_." George smirked, leaning back in the chair, crossing his legs on top of the desk.

Fred blinked, then blinked again before breaking out into loud laughter. He laughed and laughed, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes while he shook his head.

"Ha, ha! And you never tried to let her know otherwise. You right bastard. You always amaze me." Fred sighed, calming down. He walked around the desk, pulling up a chair next to his twin.

George nodded his head, bowing to his brother mockingly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. And you're giving back the money." Fred replied. He picked up the heavy bag, rolling the coins around in his palms.

"What? Why?" George asked aghast, snatching the bag from Fred's hands and holding it protectively to his chest. Give the money back? Was he nutters?!

"Mrs. Johnson already has a low opinion of me and our family. Even if you did trick her and she deserved it, taking and keeping this money only proves her right. We'd be no better than a Malfoy." Fred argued.  
  
"Malfoy? Bit your tongue!" George said, disgusted.

Fred chuckled at his tone, before frowning. Angelina would be furious and incredibly hurt when she found out. He himself was insulted beyond belief that Mrs. Johnson thought he was the kind of person that could be bought. He'd never give up Angelina for all their damn money!

"Okay. But you'll have to have Angie return it. I-I kind of don't think Mrs. Johnson wants to see _me, _meaning_ you,_ again anytime soon." George replied, sheepishly.

*Uh, oh.* Fred's red flags waved furiously at that statement.

"Ah, man. What else did you do now?" Fred snapped, feeling a right large headache coming on. Note to self. Never let George open the shop alone ever again!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud as the sounds of thousands of fans singing, laughing, cheering and booing rang out in the gigantic stadium. Quidditch fans, loyal and rambunctious screamed as Angelina's team took the Quaffle and won the game.

Her teammates screamed happily, jumping over one another or circling the field on their brooms as the fans went crazy. She shared a heartfelt smile with fellow teammate Oliver Wood. Still as fanatic as he was at Hogwarts, Oliver lived and breathed Quidditch. Recruited straight out of school, Oliver had made a name for himself and brought his team up in ranks. His lust for the sport had made the team, The Chudley Cannons, the very best in the league. Their easy friendship and his protective nature also made the game bearable to her when she had to endure chauvinistic attitudes and slurs against women players.

Wiping her sweaty brow, she wished Fred could be there to share the moment with her, but knew his business needed him. Wished her parents didn't look down on her career choice, her choice in friendships-heck, her whole life.

"What's with the frown, Johnson? I believe we won this game." Oliver said, coming over to her and wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, giving her a little hug.

"I am happy. Just daydreaming." she smiled at him. Use to being the tallest, she was eye level with her friend. He was a very handsome guy with his tall lanky form, short cropped brown hair and eyes. Many a girlfriend had begged and pleaded with her for a chance to meet him.

"We have to go celebrate this game. We keep this winning streak up and we'll be Quidditch World Cup winners before you know it." he said, determined.

Angelina nodded, agreeing with him. She was just as crazed as he was about winning the World Cup. She just hoped she would be able to play in The World Cup game.

"All right, drinks are on me!" Oliver yelled, thrusting his broom in the air. The team cheered at that. Wood was notorious for his generosity when the team actually won. But if they lost...

Heading to the locker room, the members split into their separate changing rooms. Angelina changed quickly out of her hideous orange uniform into a soft pink silk top and matching skirt and low heels. She was taller than most her teammates already without the additional height os shoes.

The Chudley Cannons celebrated their victory at the local corner pub, drinking, eating and basking in the adulation of happy fans. Angelina giggled as woman after woman hovered over Oliver asking for autographs and a little bit more. She lost count after nine of the many times women slipped him their addresses. Finally disengaging himself from the hoard, he strutted over to her at the bar.

"Couldn't get away from your fan club?" she snickered, sipping on her chilled glass of pumpkin juice.

He cheekily grinned, seating himself on the leather stool next to her. The loud, bawdy laughter of their teammates and fans almost drowned out the conversation.

Oliver looked down at her glass and frowned."Pumpkin juice? That's not right. Hey, bartender, get this gal a-"

"No, thank you. I'm really not in the mood for a hangover today. Thanks." Angelina interjected, waving the bartender away. She swirled the orange liquid around in her glass with a small smile.

Curious, he stared at his friend. She had a certain look about her that spoke of secrets, yet she was the happiest person he knew. Always smiling and fun. He wondered if she something was going on in her personal life. She was the most closed mouthed member of the team when it came to relationships. While the other members private lives were written about weekly in the scandal rags, he included, she was barely mentioned. He just hoped she was happy.

The two joked and laughed and ran over plays in preparation for the next game when a large gray spotted owl flew to the pubs side window. Drunk and getting disorderly, not many paid any notice the owl except for Angelina and Oliver. Frowning she recognized her families owl Jasper. 

Jasper screeched indignantly at her from across the room before swooping down at her onto the bar. She stroked his ruffled feathers for a bit before untying the piece of parchment tied to his leg.  
She opened it up to read as Oliver feed the owl pritzle sticks from a bowl.

**Dear Angelina,**

You are wanted home immediately. And bring your  
little friend as well.

Dad

Friend, huh? Well, that was short and to the point. If she were a cat she was sure her fur would be standing on end. Looks like the cat was finally out of the proverbial bag anyway. And maybe that was a good thing.

Saying a hasty good-bye to her friends, she pulled out her wand and Disapparated to Fred's shop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

  
  
  
No love scene you say? Sacrilege?! Don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter. I do want to have a plot, too. Shocking but true. Thanks for the supportive reviewers. You all kick ass and help me write better. I hope. Next update very soon. ^_^


	5. Chapter five

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
~Love scenes censored. Language and slight adult situations. Not for kids.~  
  
  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
Angelina should have known the minute she Apparated into Whizzing Weasley's Joke shop that her day already had gone to hell in a gasoline soaked hand basket. The note from her father should have been her first clue. The instant she and Fred saw one another they had begun talking over each other trying to get in the first word.

"Your mother came to the shop..." he anxiously said.

"...father just sent me a note saying I need to go home quickly, I think he knows we're together."

"...gave her a furry face and I think tentacles, too. I-I'm sure she's mighty pissed right now."

"We might as well go and face the music-what did you say was done to my Mum?!" Angelina replied, frowning as Fred's statement finally sunk in. Sure, her Mum infuriated her at times, but she still adored her. That was her Mum after all!

"I-It was a joke, Angie. Nothing serious or permanently harmful." George cringed under the hard glare she sent in his direction. His face flustered, ears reddening as he tried not to make a break for it out of fear. Honestly, all women were dead scary when they were pissed.

"You did _what_ to my Mum?" Angelina deadpanned as she listened to her boyfriend and his brother try to talk her out of murdering them. Well, George anyway.

"Thought it was funny at the time." George lamely said, hiding behind his work desk. He turned a pleading look to his brother in hopes for a distraction or at least an eye witness to his _mysterious disappearance_ if he didn't make it out of the shop alive.

"That's my Mum you're talking about, you prat! Not some unlucky, stupid bastard you con into trying out your treats! George, how could you?" Angelina hissed, never more angry at him in her life. She instinctively rolled up her sleeves in preparation for a beatdown.

Fred, seeing a rapidly deteriorating situation stepped in and wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist, pulling her away from his shamefaced brother. The joke had been funny to him a while ago, but faced with Angelina's honest anger, he knew George had overstepped boundaries.

"Honey, honey, forget about him for a minute. What's this about your folks and a note?" Fred questioned. He lead her to the back of the store for privacy and to give his brother time enough to make a hasty exit. Instead of explaining she just pulled out the note from her pocket and handed it to him. His quickly paling face was answer enough. They both were on the same page and at the same conclusion. They were officially boned!

Fred inwardly was freaking out. Not only would he have to tell Angelina about why her mother had come to the shop, but what had transpired. Damn.

"Angel, you better sit down. I need to tell you something." he sighed, taking her small hands in his and giving a little squeeze. He pulled out a chair and made her sit down as he went over what really happened between George and her mother. Even as he explained the mess to her, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in her pink outfit. How much he loved her and hated to be the barer of bad news.

Mouth dropping slightly, Angelina couldn't believe her ears. Her Mum wouldn't-couldn't do anything so heinous! Bribing her boyfriend or at least the guy she wrongly assumed was hers!  
My God, were we in the stone age were you couldn't even look past class or social standings or color?!

"Angel, say something." Fred asked, worried over her stunned expression. She was way too quiet. He guessed she had to be in severe shock.

"Tell George you're going out for a bit. We're going to my parents." Angelina quietly said, stone faced. She yanked out her wand from her back pocket and roughly grabbed Fred's arm.

"Uh, Angel. You might want to calm down first before-"

"I'M CALM! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M NOT CALM?!" She screamed, causing Fred to wince and George hiding up front to pretend he was a part of the furniture.

"N-No reason." Fred said, cautiously pulling the angry girl into his arms. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing in his embrace. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion as soft sniffles rang out. She was crying...Angie never cried, really. Just hearing that enraged him and made him want to hex her family into oblivion.

"It's times like this I wish I were adopted." She whispered jokingly, while she wiped at her eyes. 

"You can have my family. We're always eager to welcome one more." Fred smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Moving across her damp cheek, his mouth covered hers in a long, hard kiss.

"You ready?" he asked, reluctantly pulling away.

"As I'll ever be. I have a lot to say, so I'll warn you ahead of time." Angelina replied.

"Good. And if I end up cursing someone or starting a riot or ending up spending a night in jail, just know I love you." he chuckled. He snatched up the money bag and gave a little wink to his brother before turning to his love. They shared a special smile before nodding in resolution. Clasping hands, the couple Disapparated with a sharp crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Johnson Mansion was exactly like Angelina had explained it was. Fred stood slackjawed as he looked around. It was spacious and beautifully decorated. Crystal chandeliers lined the ceiling of the foyer, beautifully hand crafted vases littered the wide space and white marble floors lit up the room. Just the artwork on the wall of the foyer alone was worth more than Arthur Weasley made in a year. Angie grew up in this kind of environment, yet wasn't spoiled or conceited or snobbish. He wondered how such a wonderful girl had such rigid parents.

"Welcome." A booming voice called out, startling the couple. Looking ahead, Rueban Johnson was walking toward them from the bottom of the staircase. If his glare was any indication, he was not in the best of moods.

"Angelina, I see you've brought that boy. Good. Come with me to the study." Rueban replied, turning his back to them as he opened a heavy maplewood door. 

Angelina and Fred shared a wary glance, but followed behind. Walking into the room, Angelina gasped as she saw her Mum sitting at the settee.

*Oh, my God. He wasn't joking about the face.* She thought, cringing at her mother. Like a character in carnival act, her normally beautiful mother's face was covered in a thick fur like pelt. The tentacles were absent, thankfully, but looking closely she could see little pock marks on her face from where they had been. 

As angry as she was with her parents, she still felt the need to strangle George for what he done to her Mum. She'd punish him later...

Fred gaped openly at Natasia Johnson. It was almost hard to tear his gaze away. All he knew was he was grateful _he_ had not done the hex. Geez!

"So it's true. When your mother told me you were dating this boy, I couldn't believe it. This boy has mutilated your mothers face as a sick joke. Is this the kind of guy you choose for a boyfriend? Are you happy to see your Mum like this, Angelina" her father raged, pointing to his wife.

"No, I'm not happy, dad. But Fred here is innocent. _George_ was the one Mum met with today. You know, George Weasley, his twin. I'm sure you heard of the Weasley twins. But enough about that. That will be dealt with believe me. How about why you came to the joke shop today, Mum? Bribery, Mum?" Angelina replied, staring her mother down.

"I did it to protect you. That boy is not right for you. Look how they tricked me and took the money. Gutter trash, that's what they are." Natasia snapped.

Fred stiffened in pure anger as he reminded himself he couldn't physically fight back, no matter how much he wanted smack the crap out of Angie's Mum. But he didn't need to with his gal there fighting for him.

"How dare you?! Don't you ever say such a thing in my presence again. You wanted the truth, fine, here it is. Yes, Fred and I are a couple and have been for a long time. We've been sneaking around behind your backs because you're both so racist. We love each other and if you don't approve, too damn bad!" Angelina yelled.

Natasia gasped loudly, putting her hands over her mouth. Her child had never gone against them until she started seeing him. He was the cause of this conflict.

"You would put him above your family? What makes you think it'll last, Angelina? You have nothing in common except childish hobbies from school. Can your love support you financially?" Rueban snarled, placing his hand on his trembling wifes shoulder.

"I have a career, remember. I don't need anyone to support me. Fred is financially able to support himself, also." Angelina said, frowning. She tightened her grip on Fred's hand and he gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in response.

"Yes, running a joke shop." He rolled his eyes scornfully.

"I suppose the restaurant business is above all that, right Dad?" she said, smirking when her father blushed furiously. One point for her!

"Look, Mr. Johnson, I know you don't like or approve of me. But I love your daughter and we're happy together. Bitching about it or trying to pressure us isn't going to change anything." Fred spoke up.

"_You love her._ Please, spare us. Well, that's all good and sweet, but for how long, Mr. Weasley? Until some pretty new girl catches your eye and you dump Angelina. Are you so in love with her or more enamored with her skin color? Is this one of your little chocolate fantasies white boys have of seducing some black girl? Huh, how deep is your so called love?" Natasia sneered.

Flabbergasted, Fred could only look at the older woman in disbelief. He'd never heard such blatant racism in his life outside of the Malfoy family. They honestly thought the worse of him and didn't care anything about Angelina's feelings in the matter.

Shaking her head, Angelina was filled with such hurt at her parents cruelness. She had been reluctant to come home knowing they probably knew of her and Fred's relationship and would be furious. All hope of coming to a peaceful resolution went out the door the minute they attacked the relationship.

"I love your daughter and not because she's black, but because she's my soul mate. I don't give a damn what you accept as truth or not. And finally meeting you today, I'm in awe that she's as kind and well adjusted as she is. So you can take your threats and your money and shove them where the sun should have bit you." Fred snarled, taking the bag of money out of his robe pocket and flinging it to the ground between him and her parents. The money spilled out of the pouch and Angelina tensed up at the sight of it.

"Is this all I'm worth to you? You try and bribe my boyfriend to stop seeing me, for what? He's not rich enough for you? He's not the ideal race for you? How dare you meddle in my life like this? I trusted you." Angelina said. 

She pulled her hand from Fred's and started pacing in agitation, not knowing whether to cry or laugh at the absurdness of it all. And her parents didn't even know the full story...

"Angelina, if you trusted us so much you would have told us instead of sneaking around." Rueban stated, crossing the space between him and his daughter. He held out his hand trying to touch her but she jerked away. He frowned when the boy moved in closer to his daughter, keeping them apart.

"Your right. I didn't trust you with the truth because I knew you'd act the way you are now. Well, no matter. I'm not ending my relationship ever, especially not now. Fred and I are living together, not just dating and have so for a year. I'm happy, live with it." Angelina sighed.

"Living together?!" Natasia gasped, horrified as her husband used language that would make a Death Eater blush.

"I'll kill that little bastard-" Rueban growled, pushing up his sleeves, heading toward Fred in a blind rage.

"I'm pregnant!" Angelina shouted over the commotion, stepping between the two men.

The room became eerily quiet. Rueban stopped in his tracks, Natasia slumped into the nearest chair in shock and Fred smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Mum and Dad. Three months. So I'd appreciate if you wouldn't murder the father of my child." she said, smiling wanly at her lover.

"No, baby, no. How could you do this, Angelina?" Natasia cried out. Living together was one thing, but a biracial grandchild out of wedlock?!

"We're engaged. We planned to marry next year, but this little surprise came about. I know you're angry and you don't accept this, but you'll have to. We're going to get married at the end of the month and prepare for our family." she said, getting teary eyed. The looks of disgust and horror on her parents faces were breaking her heart.

"Family? Neither one of you know anything about the real world. Do you think outside your little group of friends people are going to accept this? Bringing a mixed child into the world to be hated by blacks and whites alike? Labeled a mutt. Do you know what you'd be doing to your child? How people will stop and stare and make hurtful judgments worse than anything your mother and I could make? You know nothing!" Mr. Johnson yelled.

"You leave her the hell alone! You're right, if anyone is hurtful, it's you. Yes, we went about this the wrong way, but I'm thrilled to be a father. I would have married Angie right out of school if she would have let me. Our child will be loved and brought up right, and the entire world can go to hell about race. _You_ can go to hell!" Fred yelled, pulling the saddened girl in his arms.

"Don't you dare speak to me like-" Rueban hissed, ready to pull out his wand and cast an Unforgivable Curse.

"Stop, stop!" Natasia cried, shaking her head in continued disbelief.

"We're leaving. I've told you the truth and there will be no more secrets or lies. If you can't deal with Fred and I and our baby, then I guess I'll go." Angelina sniffed. She cast one quick look about the room, certain she'd never be welcomed back in it again.

"If you marry this boy-have that bastards baby, you're not my child. I raised you better than this Angelina. Angelina!" Rueban shouted. He raced towards the young couple when they clasped hands and pulled out their wands.

Crack!

He slumped to the floor, exhausted as his precious daughter left with _that boy._ Natasia's loud, mournful cries filled the room and would be the only sounds heard from the Johnson's for days.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparating straight to their flat, Fred sat back silently as Angelina went straight to bed and cried the entire night. She had chosen him over her family. As much as it honored him, he hated seeing her in pain. He honestly didn't know whether there could ever be any reconciliation. And the scary part was, he hadn't even informed _his_ family yet.

*Merlin, maybe I should just pack up Angie and we get the hell out of town.* Fred sighed, rolling over in bed. It was a bright morning after such a hellish day yesterday, but he wouldn't be leaving for work. He wouldn't leave her broken hearted and alone. He listened carefully knowing she was faining sleep as she lay with her back to him.

"I'm sorry, baby. So sorry." he whispered, caressing his fingers over her naked back.

She tensed up for a second, before turning over to face him. Giving him a tiny smile, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his temple.

"I'm not. I love you, Fred Weasley." she said.

"I love you too, Angelina soon-to-be Mrs. Weasley." he sighed, threading his fingers through her hair and cupping the side of her face. His mouth was hard and hot as it settled on top of hers. His tongue swept inside, aggressively stroking against hers.

He honestly was crazy about that girl and couldn't imagine life without her. Or life without their baby. No one was breaking them apart, ever.

The kiss wasn't tender as it normally would have been. So much emotion had been simmering beneath the surface and needed an outlet. A loud groan of pleasure sounded in the back of his throat when her tongue brushed his over and over. The sexy sounds she made aroused him quickly and he leaned over her, caging her in. His hands moved to her breasts and his thumbs brushed across her sensitive nipples. She let out a breathy moan, arching up against his hands while her hands raked through his ginger locks.

"I love you so much, Angel." he whispered, placing hot, wet kisses over her chest, nipping gently at the flesh. Bending his head down, he placed one soft kiss to her still flat belly. He smoothed his hand lovingly over her stomach, never more pleased with life than at that intimate moment.

Angelina's heart melted at his actions. She knew then she and their child would be all right in the end. Her thoughts floated away when he swirled his tongue over her erect nipples, feeling the flesh rippen beneath his touch. Drawing the tip into his awaiting mouth, he suckled like a baby. He feasted on her flesh like a starving man, licking, sucking and tugging at her aroused tips.

He flung the covers back as his mouth moved lower, setting fire to her skin while it traveled over her curveous body. Kissing the spot above her navel, he captured her gaze as he spread open her thighs. Overcome, Angelina sighed eagerly, running her hands roughly through his hair and down to his neck and shoulders. When his lips brushed the swollen place between her legs, she harshly cried out.

"Fred, ooh!" Angelina stiffened, shuddering as a soft lick made her cry out in delight. 

Boldly, his fingers and mouth tasted and teased her, ringing loud, lusty moans from her. She writhed when his fingers slipped inside, stroking in and out of her in a maddening pace. She was so wet for him, ready for him. So uninhibited, it drove him mad with lust. Fred was aroused to the breaking point, his raging manhood demanding release, yet he continued to pleasure her. Using tongue and index finger to slip back and forth within her silken body. She was tight and moist and he groaned as she thrust her body against to his questing fingers.

Reaching down, he stroked himself roughly as he nipped at her swollen bud. Startled by her sudden climax, Angelina arched her hips upwards as she reached fulfillment. He eagerly lapped up at the wetness flowing from her special place, savoring the taste. Giving one final kiss, Fred leaned back smiling. In the bright light of the day, she looked thoroughly tousled and seductive. His eyes roved over her lush body and he was reminded how lucky he was to have her.

"So beautiful." He whispered passionately, dropping kisses all over the inside of her thighs.

Her eyes followed his moments as she watched without shame. The light played over his sculptured frame. He was thick and muscular and broad and beautiful in her yes. And he stood with a casual, unashamed boldness as he caressed her thighs, his erection standing proudly between them. Reaching out her hand, she rubbed her middle finger over the white droplet at the head, smoothing it over his tip. She smiled when he jerk in her hand in reponse.

Fred slid his left hand over her damp mound, grasping the head of his penis and teasing her wet entrance before firmly sliding inside. The tight hold she held over him overtook his caution as he thrust himself fully into her. Grasping her thighs as leverage, he held them tightly in his hands as he stroked in and out. 

Her eyes clenched shut as she moved her hips in answer to his call. The fullness of him inside was pure bliss. He increased tempo and she rocked against him. The sweat dampening his forehead, his chest and back were a testament to their wild lovemaking. It was almost too much to bare. The harder he pounded, the harder she answered, meeting thrust for thrust. 

Ahh! Yes, yes." She cried out, digging her nails in the bedding. The throbbing between her legs seemed to pulse from every cell in her being. He almost spilled his seed then and there as she crooned to their erratic lovemaking. The bed repeatedly slamming against the wall, the thumping sounds adding to his pleasure. Her heavy breasts jiggled as they rocked in unison and only helped to make him harder. 

Fred gave himself over to the sensual pleasure, working toward release. Stroking in deliciously slow circles, he slowed down the pace, her lustful cries becoming music to his ears. In and out, back and forth, in well timed thrusts.

"Oh, Angel baby..." Fred hissed. Pulling back as far as he could without pulling completely out, he slammed into her hard in full measured strokes. He was desperate to bring them to release as he hammered deep inside. She was so unbelievably hot and wet for him, he felt like he could stay like that forever. Panting, Angelina screamed as her inner walls clenched suddenly around him like a vice. Overcome, she came undone and climaxed, tightening her hold from within before falling to the bed exhausted. Grunting, he finished quickly, pouring his seed into with a loud, lusty sound and soon joined her, wrapping his sweaty arms around her from behind. Drained of their strength, the couple fell into a much needed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a familiar spotted owl was flying over a patchwork field surrounded by a large clump of mangled looking trees. The note tied to it's leg was oversized and brightly colored to capture the addresses quick attention. One lone home stood out, several stories high and crooked in shape. Four chimneys were perched on top of a red roof with a lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance that read, THE BURROW...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**How did you all like that fight? Was it as nasty as I hoped it was? And to all the readers who guessed right on the pregnancy, thumbs up. And to the people asking what race I am? Doesn't matter. My mate is biracial and I love him to pieces. And if we have children, I'll love them too. Think on that, people. Anyway, thanks again for continued support. Reviews make anyway do a jig. Update soon as possible. ^_~ **


	6. Chapter six

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!  
~Love scenes censored. Language and slight adult situations. Not for kids.~

  
Colorblind by Teda 

  
  
All was quiet on the home front. Too quiet. After the explosive scene at the Johnson's, the couple were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Still, after taking two days off to spend time alone with his soon-to-be wife, Fred reluctantly went back to the joke shop. Or more to the point, Angelina threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't stop worrying about her and went to work.

Sighing, Fred unlocked the front door the shop and prepared to set up the days items. Not two minutes into the job, George strolled in sporting his new pair of donkey ears. Seeing his brothers resigned expression, Fred tried to hold in his laughter. Tried being the word here.

Angelina, although angry with her parents, was still enraged by what George had done to her mother. And like any clever woman, she made him pay for it. In spades. _He had acted like an ass, so she made him into one! _Fred personally thought the tail, long furry ears and buck teeth were a nice touch.

"Shut it! I know you want to laugh, git." George snarled, stomping in the back room, taking off a ridiculously long coat. He came out a few minutes later dressed in a long black robe hoping to hide the three foot tail sticking through the hole in his pants.

"You're right. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fred howled, bending down over the counter top, slamming his fist over and over again in mirth. Even with the tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, he could see his brother face flushed in anger.

"Cranky Angie, can't take a joke." George grumbled. He was all for a retaliatory prank, except when it was aimed at him! He probably would even get a kick out of her revenge later once the spell wore off. Still, large flopping donkey ears, a tail and huge teeth did not look good to the ladies.

"I'm just glad it was you and not me. You know she's into that an eye for and eye mess. Be grateful she didn't pull a Mad-Eye Moody on you. You'd really be the _ass_ she called you." Fred snickered. Just looking at George made him love and admire Angelina even more. She was almost as devilish as the two of them.

George narrowed his eyes at him, but refrained from decking Fred like he _so_ wanted to do. After a bit the laughing stopped and even George could find something funny about the whole ordeal. Besides, the customers coming in seemed to love the look, many asking for the treat involved to cause George's transformation.

Business was steadily pouring in when Lee Jordan, his little sister Sharon, and Katie Bell stopped by. Fred eagerly greeted his friends as they walked to the counter, George hurriedly making himself scarce.

"Hey, you three. Come by to lay a little cash on me?" Fred asked, smiling to the ten year old little girl who blushed prettily.

Lee laughed while Katie shook her head in the negative. Lee Jordan, the twins best friend and partner in more than a few crimes, was as close to them as another brother. A tall black man, he now towered over his best friends. Very modern, he wore mostly Muggle clothing, kept his head shaved bald and carried around a cell phone along with his wand. The twins were still wary over_ that_ muggle invention. Very mellow natured, Lee was honestly the happiest person they knew and he deserved happiness. After losing both his parents in the Final War against Voldemort, most people would assume he'd become bitter, but not Lee. Losing his parents had been a turning point in his life. He'd devoted his life to becoming an top rate Auror, raising his younger sister singlehandedly and becoming the father figure she needed.

As for Katie, she, Angelina and Alicia were inseparable. If she wasn't with Angelina on off days, she was with Alicia or Lee. Having cut all her long hair off, Katie wore it in a short cut, streaked with blond and brown highlights. The rest of the bunch secretly hoped something would become of the Lee/Katie friendship, but nothing had. _That they knew of anyway. _

Angie and he would have to spill the beans soon. It made him wonder how the girls would react when the wedding/pregnancy was announced. Probably be all girly and start crying and stuff.

Besides George, only Lee and Alicia and Katie knew of a relationship between him and Angie. Unlike opinionated family members, the friends unconditionally supported them.

"Stop flirting with my sister, Fred or I'll tell your girl on you." Lee smirked to his friend.Sharon's crush on the Weasley twins was a source of much chagrin for him. He looked down at his sister and smiled. Hair in two braided pony tails, a long turquoise dress and a muggle Hello Kitty purse, she was quiet adorable.

Katie giggled at the two before looking to the back room. She thought she saw movement. Wait a minute... did she just see a horses tail?!

"Um, where's George?" she questioned, turning back to Fred.

Fred's sudden laughter and a muffled curse in the back room warned her she was most likely in for a wild story.  
~~~~~~~

While Fred was at work, Angelina headed off to the Chudley Cannons Quidditch stadium. Concerned with her pregnancy, she worked out a plan to hide her condition and continue playing until she became too heavy with child. Quidditch was a rough sport after all and she had her worries, but knew that the few women players had more than their fair share of ridicule. A pregnant player would cause nothing but controversy and add fuel to the already heated debate about women playing in a _mans sport_.

The team was officially off for the day, but she knew for a fact _one_ person would definitely be there. If there was anyone she could lay her secret on it was Oliver. Besides, what was the worse that could happen?

"Please stop crying, Oliver." Angelina sighed as her friend and fellow team mate wailed. He had taken the news a little harder than she'd thought. His blotchy red face and nose was not an attractive combination at the moment and she wondered what his fans would think seeing him now.

Ignoring her pleading, Oliver cried loudly, weeping into his hands. Just when the Cannons winning streak had been solidified, his best Chaser went off and got pregnant!

Thankfully the Cannon's stadium was empty except for a few workers and the two friends. Angelina would just die of embarrassment if anyone saw her consoling the crying man. Feeling sympathetic and slightly amused, she gently patted his back in response.

"Why, Angelina, why? What about the World Cup? How are we supposed to win if you're not on the team? You'll be too fat to sit a top a broom!" he sniffed into the hanky she whipped up.

Eye twitching at that remark, she held her tongue. No use giving him something more to cry about.

"I can play as long as I see fit or until Fred or my Healer says otherwise, so stop your blubbering. It'll be okay, Oliver." she smiled, hoping to reassure him.

He nodded, his crying jag winding down to faint sniffles and a hiccup or two. He tried to offer her the handkerchief back, but she firmly refused.

"If only...Angie, why couldn't you have waited? If you weren't pregnant, we'd be sure-you're going to continue with this pregnancy, I gather?" Oliver questioned, ending in a loud sigh.

"Oliver, what the hell are you implying to me?!"Angelina hissed, putting her hands on her hips, looking quite menacing in her dark violet robes.

And like all men before him, Oliver took the smartest and easiest way out of trouble.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." He replied, wearily. Oliver just knew her pregnancy was going to be the death of him.

~~~~~~~

Seven o' clock that evening, Fred Apparated home. He was pleasantly surprised to see the dinner table set, various foods laid out on the table and the room lit by candlelight. And best of all, Angelina dressed in a sexy form fitting blue nightie. She smiled saucily at him, sitting at the table drinking a glass of juice.

"Wow, you look gorgeous. Remind me to never come home late again!" Fred leered. He couldn't take his eyes away from her sexy long legs as she crossed them in a strictly feminine gesture.

He walked across the room to stand in front of her. His pants immediately felt tighter and he suddenly didn't give a damn about eating dinner. Fred caught hold of her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and appealing, he lost all coherent thoughts. He put his arms around her and hauled her gently up against him.

His kisses made her weak kneed and dizzy. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, cuddling his obvious arousal and meeting him kiss for kiss.

Pulling his lips away from her mouth, he captured her ear lobe in his mouth and bit down softly. "Is it true about pregnancy making a woman horny?" Fred asked.

"Ask your Mum." Angelina teased.The loud groaning sound he made was not of pleasure but of horror at the answer she gave.

"You little minx. Keep bringing up my Mum and I'll be soft before you know it." He whispered, kissing her brow and running his palms up and down her firm backside. The silky material of her nightie adding a sensual aspect as he caressed it over her heated skin.

She chuckled. "So sorry."

"You'll have to make it up to me. That mental image was too traumatizing." he replied, smirking.

"Oh, poor baby. How ever will I make it up to you?" Angelina coyly answered, dropping little kisses over his neck, feeling the steady pulsed beat beneath the skin. She leaned back and licked at the corner of him mouth, grinning when he moaned.

"I'll think of something." Fred wagged his eyebrows suggestively, lifting her up in his arms. He forced her to straddle his hips as they raced to the staircase and up to their bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~

Meanwhile miles away at the Burrow...

"Well, Molly what do you think we should do?" Arthur Weasley asked his spouse as they sat down at the dinner table and rediscussed the letter they had been sent to the home. 

"Family dinner. Call him home for a family dinner. We'll get to the bottom of this once and for all." Molly said determined.

Worded to be extremely angry and bitter, the letter from Mr. & Mrs. Johnson had been straight to the point. Their precious daughter was involved with a Weasley and they wanted blood. As insulting and demeaning the letter was to the Weasley parents, the information provided disturbed them. If what the letter said was true, Fred Weasley was soon about to receive the scolding of his young life!

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Don't kill me! Sex scene continued next chapter. Thought I'd lighten the mood and cause a little trouble. Don't want to send anyone on a depression watch with my fic. I'd like to thank the reviewers, especially the consistent ones. Warms the old heart. *Sniff, sniff* Anyhow, more drama, and such coming soon. Bye!  
**


	7. Chapter seven

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!  
~Love scenes censored. Language and slight adult situations. Not for kids.~

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
Her cheeks were warm with blushes at Fred boldness as he kissed his way down her chest, sliding her blue silk nightie off as he went. Running her fingers over his muscular back, she gasped as he found every sensitive erogenous zone. Gasped turned to husky moans, quite unprepared for the feel of hands cupping her breast, fondling it gently, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing against her nipple until it was stiff and hard. The couple slowly made love, relishing in the completion of the act and the intimacy. 

A huge thump sounded against the window, startling the couple. They swerved their heads and weren't to shocked to see an owl plastered against the glass.

"Oh, for the love of-" Fred broke off, muttering curses as Angelina rolled naked out of bed to open the bedroom window. She fought to keep a grin off her face at his language. What a mood killer! Why them?!

Cradling the Weasley's family owl in her arms, she walked back to the bed, sitting down at the edge. Fred grudgingly untied the piece of parchment and read quickly. His eyebrows lifting was the only indication the contents were worrisome.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, rubbing the disoriented owls ruffled feathers.

He held out the parchment for her to read as an answer. She bent forward to read it, sighing.

_Fred,_

You are needed home for family dinner to discuss a troubling   
matter that has come to our attention. Please bring along your   
friend Angelina because this involves her too.  
Dinner promptly at six. Be on time for the love of Merlin!

Dad

"Okaaay, that sounds kind of ominous." Angelina drawled and Fred agreed. They shared a look before Fred suddenly snatched the owl from her arms. Quickly yet gently, he laid him on the night stand before playfully grabbing Angelina's waist. They rolled about the bed, getting back to where they were before the interruption. And poor little owl...well he likes to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~

To say Molly Weasley was a woman of strong emotions would be the understatement of the century. To say she ruled over her clan with an loving, yet intimidating fist would be the truest statement ever said about the fiery red head. And to say she adored her children was a well known universal fact. But when one of them stuck a toe out of line-hells fire and brimstone had nothing on an enraged Molly!

Two days after the infamous letter, the Weasley matriarch and patriarch were preparing for the worse. And Molly had been fretting for hours as she finished putting the finishing touches on the family dinner. Once she had received the letter from the Johnson's, she had first wanted to immediately Apparate to the twins apartment, but Arthur had stopped her. A calm head was needed, he said. This family dinner/interrogation would probably be the most stressful one of her life. Waving her wand, she absentmindedly set the plates, glasses and silverware on the table, not noticing her spell was off. 

SWOOSH!

Arthur, observing his wife from the living room, jumped as the forks and knives ending sticking out of the wall and the plates and glasses were overturned on top of the table.

*Oh my.* Arthur cringed as he walked up behind his wife. Casually he yanked out the silverware while she obliviously pulled the roast out of the oven.

While not as upset as Molly was, he wanted to get to the bottom of this whole affair. It was almost five o'clock. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, he knew the kids would be arriving soon. Hopefully no one would end up jinxed. But thinking over his strange family, he highly doubted it.

CRACK!

Arthur and Molly turned their heads in surprise as Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry Apparated into the Weasley kitchen.

"Hey, Mum and Dad. Oh, you made dinner. We're just in time." Ron said, heading toward the pot roast in Molly's mittens.

Arthur and Molly shared a uncomfortable look.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fred, for goodness sake, hurry up. _I_ take less time to get ready, geez." Angelina smirked in the mirror at her love as he ran around their bedroom looking for his favorite pants. His 'lucky' pants or so he said. Buttoning up the last button of her forest green robe, she smoothed any creases she found in the material. Hesitating, she gently caressed her softly rounding stomach.

"Not everyone is as organized as you are, Angel." Fred griped, crouching down to look under the bed. Finding nothing, he turned to Angelina and couldn't help smile. She was rubbing her belly. He felt a rush of contentment as he thought of their baby and how happy he was to have found her. Walking up behind her, he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

"Are you ready for tonight? I mean _really _ready? Mum's never sent an owl demanding we both come to dinner. I know you're worried." Fred asked, his arms cradling her middle.

"Well, my parents have been told so we might as well bite the bullet and tell yours. This dinner sounds fishy anyway, so I'm thinking they might already know." Angelina shrugged.

Turning her around to face him, his hands encircled her waist, pressing her close to him."I don't care what anyone says, I've never been happier in my life. Just know I'll always love you." Fred replied. He bent down and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Love you too. Of course you know how hormonal I am, so it's probably a safe bet you keep saying these sweet things." Angelina smiled.

"Dually noted." he laughed. Fred soon became aware he was standing pantless in just his robe while holding his lover. Naturally an honest reaction occurred.

"Don't even think it. We have to be on time, Fred." Angelina giggled at the poking feeling against her stomach. He groaned pitifully but reluctantly nodded. His exaggerated sad face made her chuckle so she gave him a small kiss on his cheek in payment. Trying for subtlety, she strolled over to their shared closet and immediately found his favorite pants. After all, she put them there.

"Now about those pants, hairy legs!" She said laughing as she held up the gray pair of trousers, that matched his gray robe, swishing them back and forth like a matador. Fred narrowed his eyes at her. Devilishly leering at his mate, she ran out the bedroom, him chasing behind.

~~~~~~~~

After messing around for a minute, the couple arrived at six o'clock on the dot. They were both shocked to see the everyone gathered since they thought they would be the only ones there.

"Hey guys." Fred waved to the group sitting at the dinner table. His mother stood next to his father by the counter wearing a curious look on her face as she took in his holding Angelina's hand. Suspicions confirmed, Molly tried to calm herself and her temper.

That lasted about a minute.

"Explain yourself Frederick this minute! Are you living with Angelina? Living in sin?!" Molly shrieked. Arthur shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to calm her down until she let all her volatile emotions out. All conversations stopped as everyone turned to watch the scene.

Fred jerked at her raised voice, not expecting her to lay into him with everyone around. He should have known better.

"Mum-" he began.

"Imagine my surprise when I get a letter from Angelina's parents telling me how awful a parent I am. How my son has brainwashed their daughter. Ruined their daughters life! How you two are living together underneath my nose. Sneaking around, lying. I raised you better than that!" Molly screamed, red faced.

"Mum, please stop yelling and let me talk." Fred replied, trying to placate her. Even though he towered over her in height, she seemed ten feet tall when she yelled at him.

"Do you know how humiliating it was to have people I've never met call me a bad mother? Who insulted our family?" Molly raged on.

"Molly, calm down before you pass out." Arthur suggested.

"Mrs. Weasley, please let me explain about my parents-" Angelina spoke out.

"And you, you-_you scarlet woman!_ For shame. How dare you seduce my son!" Molly said, pointing her index finger at the shell shocked girl. Either because of hormones or hurt feelings, Angelina eyes started to tear up.

"I guess it's not the right time to announce our engagement, huh?" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear over the loud yelling. Wide eyed, all she could do was nod, now grateful Molly didn't know she shared a bedroom with Ron at his and Harry's apartment.

"That's enough, Mum!" Fred snapped, completely shocking her and everyone speechless. He had never so much as raised his voice to her in all his years so he knew it was a surprise. But he would never allow her to take her anger out on Angelina.

Turning to his glossy eyed love, Fred became extremely angry seeing her cry.

"All right since you've been informed, yes Angelina and I live together. We love each other. We're getting married at the end of the month. Oh, and you're about to become a grandmother." Fred replied, matter-of-factly.

Silence filled the room over that announcement. Arthur gasped. Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron gaped like a fish. Ginny's mouth dropped before quickly turning into a huge, happy grin. And Ron and Hermione were just happy it wasn't them on the other end of Molly's rage.

"MERLIN! FRED WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU?!" Molly cried, wringing her hands on the sides of her floral apron."I trusted you to know better! Angelina Johnson, how could you let yourself get pregnant? Trying to get your hands on my boy!" Molly hissed at the younger girl.

And that was the straw that broke the camels back for Angelina.

"Quiet! Everyone just be quiet!" Angelina screamed. When Fred attempted to put his arm around her shoulder, she pulled away. Ignoring his hurt expression, she stood up to Molly. 

"Listen, Mrs. Weasley I mean no disrespect, but _shut up_! I have had a really bad week, okay. I've lost _my family_ because they hate Fred. My own mother would rather bribe your son to dump me than allow me to be happy. I'm pregnant and emotional and my hormones are shot and-and my family will never accept this baby! Because it will be biracial! Well, you no what? I'm sorry I'm not good enough for your son. I'm sorry I got my hooks into him and ruined your perfectly planned out future for him. R-Right now, I wish I never met any of you!" Angelina broke off sobbing.

Covering her tearful eyes, she whipped out her wand and Disapparated.

"Angie!" Fred tried to stop her it was too late. His heart plummeted to his stomach hearing her say she wished she had never met him. She sounded so defeated. He was scared he was going to lose her if this kept up.

Angered and fearful, Fred turned his anxiety on his Mother.

"Sit down, Mum. Now." Fred hissed as he pointed to the first unoccupied chair. Startled, Molly quickly complied. Arthur remained standing as he watched is son take charge. At that moment he'd never been prouder, although he wouldn't let his child browbeat his mother if he tried.

"Mum, Dad, you are going to listen to me for a change. I love Angelina. I'm happier than hell we're going to have a baby. And I'm not marrying because she's pregnant. I proposed months before we knew. I would have gladly married her right after graduation. The reason we kept our living together a secret was because of your reaction today! Damnit, I'm a grown man. I don't need my parents telling me who I can share my life with or who to live with." Fred stated.

When Molly tried to open her mouth to speak, Fred glared her into submission. Everyone in the room was secretly impressed.

"Do you know Angie parents hate me just because I'm white? Because I'm not wealthy. Do you know they tried to bride me into leaving her? I'm not the _right_ sort to dare see their daughter." He continued.

"What?" Molly gasped. Thinking of the girls shattered expression, Molly winced in shame.

"What?! That's ridiculous." Ron replied, outraged on his brothers behalf. The others in the room quite agreed with the sentiment.

"I know. Stupid, huh? Well, that's the exact same way you just treated Angelina, Mum." Fred sighed, grabbing a chair from across his parents and flopping down.

Molly hung her head as his words sunk in. She had been quite terrible to the girl, not willing to let her explain. The girl carrying her first grandchild. Hearing how the Johnson's treated their own daughter made her ashamed for attacking the poor girl. No parent should ever do their children that way.

"Mum, I love you. But if you _ever_ speak to her in that fashion again...don't make me choose here. Angelina picked me over her family and I'm humbled by that. I adore her for that. Honestly, if it came down to a choice, I'd pick my soon-to-be wife and child over you all." Fred said, letting his statement sink in. He could tell the instant it hit his mother.

"F-Forgive me." Molly cried, reaching over to pull her son into a hug. Stiffening for a second, he soon returned the embrace.

"Congratulations son." Arthur smiled, patting his son on the back.

~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in her kitchen table, Angelina cried over a pint of Ripple ice cream. Swallowing a large spoonful, she sobbed her eyes out into a ragged tissue. She cursed her parents and Fred's. This was the hateful environment she would be bringing her baby up in. Just thinking that made her cry even more. At that moment she wanted to just pack a bag and run away for the next six months.

Sticking the spoon in the carton, she rubbed her belly, talking to herself. "Damn them all. I'm so sorry all your grandparents are prats. Who needs them. You'll have me and your father to love you."

"I'll love my grandchild, no matter the sex or race, Angelina." a voice spoke up.

Lifting her head, she was surprised to see Fred and his parents standing in the entrance. Looking decidedly remorseful, Molly slowly walked to the table. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped the girls hand, sitting down to join her.

"I have no words to say how truly sorry I am for my behavior. For my cruel accusations. Fred told me everything and I'm sorry for not trying to listen. The boy even stood up to me. Heh, that's never happened. He honestly loves you and that means the world to me. I owe you a huge apology. I am very, very, sorry to have hurt you." Molly begged, starting to cry herself.

Silent for a bit, Angelina turned to Fred's hopeful gaze. His eyes pleaded with her to forgive.

"I accept." Angelina replied mostly for Fred's benefit and just wanting to be free of all the conflict.

"Angelina, my children are my life. You will know exactly how I feel in a matter of months, if not already. I just want the best for them. Just like I'm sure your parents do as well, no matter how misguided." Molly said.

"I'm marrying your son, can you live with that? And can you really accept a mixed child?" Staring her soon-to-be mother-in-law down, Angelina questioned.

"Race doesn't factor in at all, child. I love this baby already. You make my son happy and that makes me happy. Please believe that. I-I want to be apart of my grandchilds life. May I?" Molly replied, gesturing toward the girls stomach.

Seeing true contrition and hopeful emotion, Angelina really forgave her and not for Fred's sake. She placed the older womans palm on her curving belly and Molly broke out into loud, happy tears.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Molly cried, suddenly grasping Angelina in a tight embrace. The two women started bawling, Fred and Arthur looking on with grins.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**That's that chapter and I'm just getting started. Thank you again for all the support and reviews. It sure warms the heart and keeps me writing. Besides my Fred/Angelina obsession needs an outlet. Update soon. Bye! **


	8. Chapter eight

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!  
~Love scenes censored. Language and slight adult situations. Not for kids.~

Colorblind by Teda 

  
  
It was the most important day of Fred and Angelina's life. The end of the month came rather quickly enough for the couple almost like it sensed how eager they were to join together in marriage. Once the news of said marriage and pregnancy were announced, family and close friends eagerly gathered for the event.

Angelina paced back in forth in the guest bedroom at the Weasley's home as her best pals Alicia and Katie worked to calm the nervous bride.

"Stop pacing. You'll worry yourself and the baby sick. Now be still and let me help you in your dress." Katie admonished from the bed, sitting on the edge in Ron's old abandoned room. She held out the off white satin ankle length down in her hands for her friend. Deciding against robes, Angelina chose a beautiful dinner dress for the occasion.

"Fred wouldn't mind if she walked down the aisle in that slip and bra she's sporting." Alicia snickered, ignoring the dirty look Angelina sent her way. She, like Katie, were so happy for their friend and honored to be maids of honor. Angelina had been quite firm in her belief she could never chose one girl over the other for maid of honor duties.

Stopping to grab the dress, Angelina fought down wedding jitters. "I'm about to bust a gut here. What if we're really not ready?"

"Do you love Fred?" Katie asked. "Enough to want to spend the rest of your life with him and have a child by?"

"Yes, more than anything." Angelina remarked with a big smile.

"Then shut it and put on this gorgeous gown. We are about to wed the prettiest girl I know...besides me of course, to her prince charming. So get dressed!" Katie laughed.

The three girls shared a laugh. And just like true friends they couldn't resist the pull of a group hug. After the lovey dovey moment passed, Katie helped her friend into her gown while Alicia quickly rearranged her hair. Once finished, the two girls stepped back tearfully taking in their pals outfit.

Angelina practically glowed in the mirror as she stared at her reflection. Her long black hair was curled around her face, making her appear sophisticated, yet sweet. Mrs. Weasley's mother of pearl drop earrings dangled from her ears, a present that would go along with the something borrowed theme. Beautiful tiny pearls surrounded the V of her neckline and the dress shimmered as she moved about in the mirror. Touching her _little bump_ as the baby was lovingly called, she chocked back tears. This was the happiest day of her life.

If only her family were there to share it.

Sensing the mood, both girls placed their hands on Angelina's shoulders, pulling her against them and gave her another tight hug. They knew she would be one parts happy, yet sad today on her big day. Well, it was her families lost the two girls thought.

"Okay, no more maudlin moments. This is a special day. Now do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Alicia questioned. She pulled a small white handkerchief from her inside her cleavage and dabbed at her misty eyes. That action alone had the other two giggling, lightening the mood.

Nodding, Angelina smoothed out any visible creases in the material of the gown.

"Yup, all here. My something old and borrowed are these earrings Molly lent me. And this is _definitely_ my something new." Angelina smirked, rubbing her slightly curving stomach.

"Where's your something blue?" Katie asked, frowning.

Suddenly grabbing the edge of the gown, Angelina bent down and lifted it up to display her sexy blue panties and garter belt. The girls stared openmouth at Angie's tight, toned legs encased in thigh high and white stockings with baby blue trim and high heeled white shoes.

"That's my something blue. Do you think Fred will like it?" Angelina asked saucily. She let the dress and slip fall back into place, smiling.

"Ha! Naughty girl. If Fred doesn't snatch you up immediately to begin your wedding night, I'll eat my fist." Katie chuckled. Lifting one eyebrow, Alicia agreed.

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, just two doors down the hall in the twins old room, Fred and company were also getting ready. Going for a simple look, each man in the room wore basic black. His family and friends milled around the tiny room laughing and teasing one another.

"Nervous?" George asked patting his brother on the back, minus the donkey appendages. As best man, it was his duty to make sure Fred was calm, cool and collected. And to make sure he didn't bolt with Angelina immediately after the service like he knew he would try.

"Yeah, a little. Still, I'm so ready it's not even funny." Fred grinned. He had foregone the suit and tie bit for his fathers black wedding robes. It was a huge honor to be given something so special from the man he'd looked up to all his life. It made the day perfect. Or it would be once Angelina and he were finally wed.

"I can believe little Fred is getting hitched. If I didn't know better I'd say you had an Imperius Curse on Angelina to make her marry you." Lee joked while he and Ron played a quick game of Wizards chess. He held back a groan when his knight was smashed to pieces by Ron's.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, my friend. You wish it were you, git." Fred sneered playfully.

"I know." Lee dramatically sniffed into an invisible hanky, making the others roll their eyes or snicker. Lee was only partly joking as he entertained the group. He'd had a mad crush on Angelina for years, which was unfortunately common knowledge. But she'd only had eyes for Fred. It was her devotion that made him admire her and Fred's love. He knew she was better off as a bud, but he still couldn't help but think Fred was one lucky bastard at the moment.

"Uh, dad don't you think it's about time to give Fred_ the talk_?" George questioned, trying hard to get the grin off his face. He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. Ron and Harry smirked.

Seated in a old faded chair away from the revery in the corner of the room, Percy frowned disdainly. Although reconciled with his family, he still had a prissy stuck up way about himself that more times than not enraged the brothers. 

"Seeing as she's with child, I'd say that talk is months too late." Percy mumbled.

Head whipping around at Percy's barely heard statement, Fred started aggressively walking over to his elder brother. "What did you say about my girl, wanker?" Fred asked.

Flustered, Percy stood up against his shorter, but stockier kin. Arthur calmly stepped between the two before a fight broke out. He glared Percy into submission, causing him to sit down again and firmly pushed Fred away from his brother. Seeing the angry looks from everyone in the room, Percy wisely kept his mouth silent.

"Stupid, little-" Fred hissed, pulling at the top of his robes. Arthur patted his back in reply before forcing Fred around to face him. He put his hands on his sons shoulders and squeezed.

"Son, I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. I'm proud of _all_ of my children. I hope you're half as happy with Angelina as I am with your mother." Arthur smiled. His eyes proudly roved by each of his sons, stopping at unofficially adopted son, Harry.

Charlie, who'd just arrived in time for the nuptials only the night before, saluted his baby brother with his cup of pumpkin juice. Bill winked to his brother. Bill, along with his date Fleur Delacour, were just starting talks about marriage, so he was in the same mind as Fred. When you find the right girl, you marry her quickly...before she comes to her senses!

Never more honored to be a Weasley, Fred nodded. Bowing mockingly to the others, he announced happily. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get married!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony was short by wizard standards, but sweet nonetheless. Mrs. Weasley filled with purpose had decorated the house with lilacs, Angelina's favorite flower. Her maids of honor dressed in soft lavender robes beamed as they took the stairs holding lilac bouquets. Flowers lined the staircase as the blushing bride carefully walked down the stairs. Fred gaped openly, blown away by her beauty and his pleased expression had Angelina blinking back tears. Molly predictably cried throughout the entire ceremony. Her hanky soaking wet with tears of joy. Her husband would just smile lovingly to her, rubbing her arms and kissing the top of her head.

The funniest part of the entire ceremony came when it was time to kiss the bride. Overwhelmed with emotion, Fred did just that. Kiss the bride. Over and over and over again. He probably would have obliviously continued if not for the loud clearing of throats from members in the room.

Breaking apart, they couple grinned to the cheering of the crowd. The maids of honor threw confetti and purple and white streamers. Molly, finally finished with weeping, mentally planned for her grandchilds arrival, thinking of toys and clothing needed. Arthur, Charlie and Bill hovered around her gushing over the first wedded Weasley and soon-to-be newest addition.

And then it was proudly announced. "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley!" George yelled loudly, clapping and whistling like a fiend.

"Love you." Fred said, grasping her tiny hand into his.

"Love you, too." Angelina said. She held up their joined hands and gave his right knuckle a small kiss.

"The minute everyone turns their back I'm dragging you to bed!" he whispered, trying to keep a heartfelt groan in. When she added another, longer kiss to his hand, he was grateful for the loose fitting robe.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he smiled while hissing softly in her ear. "You keep that up and I'll keep you in bed until the kid starts university."

"Promise?" She questioned.

Fred visibly shuddered in answer. Sweeping her in his arms, they shared the first dance. The Weasley living room was transfigured into a large ballroom like state. Friends and family took to the dance floor as music filtered through the room. And everyone watching them could see the love between the couple and wished them well.

The party went on well into the night as everyone drank, danced and let loose. Ginny and Harry took to the center of the room, tearing up the dance floor while Ron hooted and egged them on. Hermione worked hard not to giggle when Ron then tried to drag her onto the floor.

Unnoticed by the celebrating partygoers, Alicia slipped from the living room. Checking behind to make sure no one was nearby, she snuck outside. Closing the door, she walked down a path to the Weasley's slightly overgrown garden. A tall figure waited for her there.

Stepping from the shadows, Natasia Johnson greeted Alicia. Not wearing her trademark purple, she was dressed in a somber gray pants suit and mint coat.

"Mrs. Johnson." Alicia nodded politely. She'd always looked up to the older woman until Angelina had told her what happened between her and her parents. She was angry on her friends behalf and knew how much Angie was hurting without them there.

"D-Did you do what I asked?" Natasia asked, hesitantly.

Nodding, Alicia pulled out a tiny camera hidden beneath the bouquet she still held and handed it to her. But unlike a normal muggle camera, wizard cameras instantly developed the film into moving pictures. Unbeknownst to Angelina, Mrs. Johnson had broken down a week ago and contacted her, pleading with her to secretly get pictures of the wedding. 

"Mrs. Johnson, please just go up to the house and see Angie yourself. Be apart of her wedding day. It would make her so happy." Alicia suggested.

"Merlin, don't you think I want that! My little girl just got married and I wasn't even a part of it." Natasia whispered, blinking tears back.

"Then why won't you-"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't! I don't approve of this wedding. I didn't want her married to that boy. Having his child. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. But I just had to see her. I couldn't resist. I've had to hide this from my husband. He doesn't even realize I'm here. He'd be furious if he knew." Natasia replied. She unconsciously stroked her thumb over the camera.

"So that's it then? You no longer have a daughter? Just going to pretend she was never born? I hope you and Mr. Johnson come to your senses soon. The baby, _your first grandchild_, will be born in a couple of months. I honestly hope you can live with yourself missing out on that." Alicia said, ending in a sigh.

Saying her piece, Alicia walked away back to the house. A sharp crack sounded behind her back, disappointing her. She'd prayed being this close to her daughter would melt Natasia's icy heart. Guess she pegged her wrong.

"Hey, where have you been?" George asked, coming down the path towards her. Her pale blond hair was a beacon in the dark.

Frowning, she refused to look in his general direction. "What's it to you?" 

George glared as she walked by him like he wasn't there. Ever since their falling out, she treated him like pond scum. And he couldn't stand it! Snatching her arm roughly, he halted her get away. Pissed with her snarly attitude, he gave a small shake.

"That's it, Alicia! I'm sick to death of your bitchy attitude." he snarled.

"Like I care a flying flip, you ass! If you don't release me this instant I'll make Angie's hex look like child's play!" Alicia snapped, trying to pull her out of his firm grip, but not succeeding.

"Little hellcat, you hex me and I'll...I'll-" George said, stammering for a punishment idea.

"You'll do what? You don't have the _balls_, Georgie old boy." Alicia sneered. She knew she was pushing boundaries that could end up ruining friendships, but at that moment she didn't care. She'd been madly in love with the jackass since they had met and had willingly given her heart. Only to have him stomp on it with his _commitment issues_. She almost wished he was more like his brother Fred.

"Evil little-" George hissed. Unable to restrain himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth taking hers in a burning, fierce kiss. Instinctively her lips softened, and she became aware of his hard body against hers, his straining arousal against her belly. Gasping for air, she pulled her head back, pushing against his broad chest.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Weasley." Alicia sighed, feeling lightheaded.

"I do love you, Alicia. I've missed you so much. You have to know that." he said softly, leaning close to nuzzle her neck. She made him so crazy sometimes, but he was madly in love with her.

"You dirty rat. Ah, hell! Let's just go find somewhere to talk." she replied, giving in completely.

"Believe me, we will be doing more than just talk!" George leered. He kissed her again hungrily. Checking around to make sure no one could see them, he pulled a blushing Alicia to the garage behind the house. And that was the last time the two were seen that evening.

~~~~~~~

Holding each other close, Angelina and Fred danced and danced. After three attempts to run off and begin their honeymoon were foiled by Molly, the couple resolved to wait the party out. Or at least Fred did. Blowing softly on his right ear, Angelina laid her head onto Fred's shoulders. His reaction was immediate and she was quite impressed.

"That's it. We're leaving now!" Fred announced. Not caring what the others would think, he quickly gathered Angelina up in his arms. Seeing his excitement, Katie tossed Angelina's wand to her and with a wave they Disapparated. The room became strangely quiet after that.

"I told you so guys. Everyone pay up." Katie yelled, giggling. She held out her palm. Grumbling, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lee and Bill stepped forward and handed her Galleon pieces.

"What in the world are you doing, Katie? Gambling?" Molly questioned.  
  
"Yup. I knew Fred and Angelina wouldn't last long after the ceremony. These jokers shouldn't have bet against a sure thing." she cheekily replied, storing the coins in the inner lining of her robes.

"Well, I'm shocked. That's inappropriate to wager on." Molly scolded. "Arthur, talk to these children."

"Uh, actually I owe Katie some money also." Arthur blushed, sheepishly scratching his right ear.

"ARTHUR?!" Molly screamed.

~~~~~~~~

Instead of a fancy suite for a honeymoon, the pair opted for familiarity. Taking a week long honeymoon, Fred had put up wards to keep intruders out. _Meaning no family, friends, or owls were allowed to bother them the entire time._ Feeling extra mischievous, Fred had set up a jinx for whomever dared disturb them.

Was turning someone into a dungbeetle too harsh? 

Well, Fred didn't particularly care at the moment, especially when Angelina slipped her wedding gown off. Staring appreciatively, he took in her creamy mocha skin, long legs and curvaceous figure. The garter belt, stockings and lacy bra were his undoing.  
  
He readily disposed of his clothes. They met in the middle of the room, never taking there eyes off the other. Looking into her pretty brown eyes, he knew he found a soul mate. Her sensuous mouth beckoned and he couldn't resist the temptation. Their arms wrapped tightly about each other, their mouths fused in a long open mouthed kiss. Turning her in one smooth motion, he pressed her back against his chest.

She sighed when he nibbled on her ear lobe. His hand cupped her breasts, fondly gently, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing against the nipples until they were stiff and hard. She cried out in passion as he continued tenderly brushing her sensitive flesh. His mouth teased down her slender neck, nipping at her, placing wet kisses over the area, marking her body. She melted into his embrace, moaning deeply. She felt his hard erection sticking into her backside so she rubbed against him to tease. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she smiled.

He wiped that smirk off her face when the fingers from his right hand brushed over the warm, plump mound. She was wet and ready for him. The tightness in his groin was almost unbearable. Stroking over her pouty lips, a single finger ran down the silken slit.

"Merlin!" Angelina cried out, tensing as his fingers caressed her swollen clit back and forth. His finger moved deeper inside her moist heat and she shuddered. He relentlessly toyed with her, flicking his index finger and thumb back and forth over the highly sensitized nub of flesh. She gasped for air as she felt a wave of intense heat wash over her. Stiffening, she arched her back, surrendering to her climax. Panting, she limply fell back into Fred's awaiting arms. 

"Sadist." she whispered, smiling.

He kissed her sweaty shoulder before turning her around to face him. "Still glad you married me, Angel?" Fred asked.

"More than ever." Angelina replied.

Moving her backwards towards the bed, he laid her down upon the bed they would hopefully share for the rest of their days. Spreading herself open for her husband, Angelina gazed over his perfect form. Her two hands lightly caressed over the broad expanse of his chest and shoulders. She smoothed her nails over his skin, ruffling the light sprinkling of red hairs upon his chest. Dropping her view point, she eyed his straining manhood, standing proudly for her. Reaching out she teased the tip, rubbing her thumb across his slit. He jerked in response.

"So, so beautiful Angel. I am a lucky man." he told her. Taking her gently by the ankles, he dragged her closer. He rubbed himself up and down her slit, spreading around the moisture, loudly groaning. Slipping inside was like coming home for the two. They both cried out as they began moving together. He stroked in and out, keeping a tight grip on her thighs as he wildly thrust over and over. The bed creek with their violent movements, but they were deaf to the noise.

Faster and faster, Angelina held on tight, swept up in a world wind of lust and longing. Her gasps and crooning noises only added to Fred's enjoyment. He pumped inside her body, the friction of their erratic movements making them mindless to anything but shared pleasure. Experiencing intense pleasure, she felt an even more powerful orgasm hit than the last. Whole body tightening, she dug her nails into Fred's backside, jerking against him as she rode out her second climax.

Her inner wall clenched around him like a vice. Unable to prevent it, he yelled as he came, his seed erupting inside her body. Biting his lips, he shuddered and twitched as the feeling of euphoria passed. Rolling off her, he reluctantly withdrew from her moist center and rested on his side of the bed. They lay side ways facing each other, grinning like idiots.

"Well, how do you like being Mrs. Fred Weasley?" Fred asked, smoothing her wild curls out of her face.

"I like it just fine." She sighed, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes and slipping off to sleep. Kissing her brow, he held her tightly in his arms and drifted off, joining his new wife.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yeah, they got hitched. I hope you all liked the little attempts at humor. I try. Anyway, next chapter will speed things up a bit. Thanks again to the reviewers. You all kick ass and I love ya for it! **


	9. Chapter nine

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
~Love scenes censored. Not for kids.~

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
  
Married life was...well, married life. Unlike fairy tales, Fred and Angelina had their matter of opinions and their fights, but the best part of being together was nothing had really changed. They were still as happy together as the day they met.

It was outside influences that kept their marriage really interesting...

"So how was the shopping trip with Mum?" Fred asked, snickering at his wife of two months. The evil looks she sent him made his smile widen. Face flushed, she looked shell shocked in her pretty amber colored robes. After Apparating inside the living room, she'd thrown at least nine bags on the floor before flopping down beside him on the couch, exhausted.

"Your Mum is a demon shopper! Man, I've never seen anyone go through a maternity shop like that. I think I may have bought items I don't even know what are used for." Angelina rolled her eyes. She wasn't exaggerating either. Molly, having_ offered _to advise her on the babies needs, had taken her under her wing. That meant buying things from clothing to breast pumps! Angelina cringed at the thought of using that monstrosity.

"Your Mum is possessed. She acts like I'm the first woman to ever get pregnant." she continued, pointing to the various bags filled to the brim with packages.

Fred chuckled, pulling her back against his chest as they laid on the couch. Propping his bare feet up, he gently held her, looking over her shoulder at their little rounded bump. Her belly was curving up real nicely and he couldn't wait until the baby was born.

"You do realize you are carrying the first ever Weasley grandchild, right? Knowing Mum, she'll be on our backs until the kids born and safely in her arms. Don't count on much face time with the baby after it's born." Fred laughed aloud.

"Uh, thanks for reminding me. Is it too late to back out and leave town?" Angelina mockingly sighed.

He shook his head. "Nope. You married me, so you have to suffer the consequences."

"Damn!" Angelina joked. She placed a small kiss on his chin and was rewarded with a groan. When he turned his head, she kissed him sweetly on the lips. The potency of the kiss overwhelmed them both. Angelina, rolling to her side, slid her hands up his strong muscles of his arms and shoulders. He dropped his burning mouth to the trembling column of her throat, and she sighed sensually as his hands came up and slid over the softness of her full breasts.

"Oh!" Angelina jerked back, surprise written over her face as she rubbed her belly. She'd felt that fluttering feeling again! 

"What? What?!" Fred asked in alarm. He reached out and touched her stomach.

"She moved! I think she kicked me. My little chaser just scored a goal in my stomach." Angelina giggled in awe. In all honesty she considered her pregnancy the most exciting and scariest time in her life. In a matter of months, they would _actually_ be parents.

Ooh, scary!

"What do you mean, _she_? I'll have you know that you are carrying a little boy, Angel. The Weasley heir. I can tell these things." Fred remarked.

She narrowed her eyes."It's a girl."  
  
"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy." he smiled smugly.

Tackling him to the couch, she leaned over him, punching his left shoulder. Punching too softly to hurt, yet unmercifully, she attacked. Laughing, he tried to gently fight her off without hurting her or the baby. Quickly rolling her underneath him, he used his legs to weigh her down without putting too much weight on her stomach area.

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it for now. Even though I'm sure it's a boy. Still, how come the kid only kicks for you? He always stops when I touch your belly." he asked, moving his palm over her stomach.

"Maybe _she_ doesn't like the company I keep?" Angelina deadpanned.

"Oh, you got jokes, huh? I'll get you for that!" he fake growled. Tickling her under her chin, he smiled along side his love knowing she was extremely ticklish. Once she started screaming uncle, he let up. Her beautifully flustered face, heaving chest and pouty lips quickly turned his attention toward other matters. Expertly unbuttoning her robes one handed, he lowered his head and captured her lips. Slipping her the tongue, their months dueled against one another.

"Girl." She whispered, pulling away slightly. It was her last conscious thought for the day.

~~~~~~

A week later...It was a gloomy, muggy sort of day with the hint of thunder in the air. That alone should have been a warning of the day to come. Huddled together, she winked at members of her team as they endured another Oliver Wood motivation speech. Insides churning with nervousness and excitement, Angelina prepared herself mentally for the match. She had mixed feelings about the game herself. She loved the excitement of the game, the feeling of soaring through the air at top speeds on her broom. But that love would have to be put on hold until she gave birth. Her baby came first and her Healer said Quidditch and baby were a huge no-no. This would be her last game of the season.

Man, she'd miss it! But at least she knew her teammates were good enough to continue on without her to the Quidditch World Cup. And The Chudley Cannons would win.

Or else Oliver Woods would probably throw himself off a bridge!

In the Cannons locker room, Oliver cleared his throat before continuing on with his long speech. "Okay, men _and_ women, this is it. The Grunglenap Grinders are a fiercely competitive team. They play hard and rough."

"Sounds like my kind of party." One team member named Figus Roberts spoke out, wiggling his bushy eyebrows suggestively. Everyone snickered except for Woods who just rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, Roberts, before you interrupted me, they are a ruthless bunch. However, I know we can kick their bums into dust. We only need to win two more games and the World Cup is surely ours. And this being Angelina's last game, let's make it memorable." Oliver replied.

Blushing, Angelina waved off all the teasing and hugs as her team mates congratulated her again about the pregnancy and their sorrow she wouldn't be able to complete the season with them. After chanting "We number 1! We will win!" probably fifty times, the Cannons strolled out.

"You better." Oliver mumbled, dead serious.

The Chudley Cannons started to make their way down to the Quidditch field. The roar of the crowd was near deafening as cheers and jeers rang down on them as they circled the field on their brooms. 

Looking around, Angelina hoped to see Fred, his family and their friends in the front row stands. She scanned the crowd, but didn't see anyone yet, but knew they were there. It was her last game and they wanted to be a part of it. She prayed they won, especially for Oliver's sake.

_She really didn't want to attend his funeral if they didn't._

Standing in the middle of the field, the referee awaited for both teams to get in position. Blowing his whistle, he gave a short loud blast and they were off!

Angelina immediately took off for the Quaffle, zipping pass her competition. Dodging an aggressive swing, Angelina flew like mad as she headed to the goal post. Screaming happily from the adrenaline, she cheered as she scored the first point. The game quickly became heated as each team relentlessly scored off one another. Angelina could hear the Bludgers whistling behind her, her team racing about in hopes of decimating the competition.

Seated in the front row, Fred and George argued over the score. The Weasley clan, minus the three eldest children, commented on the close game. Betting a lot of money, George was sure the Cannons wouldn't lead The Grunglenap Grinders by much of a lead since they were known to be vicious, but expert players.

"You're nutters. The Cannons will wipe the floor with them. " Fred said to his brother, keeping one eye on the game and the other on George.

"I hope this game ends soon. I don't like Angelina out there playing in her condition. Humph, in my day a pregnant woman didn't do such dangerous things." Molly said, a worried frown on her face. Arthur patted her hand to sooth her.

"Mum, women weren't allowed to play Quidditch when you were growing up. These are modern times. Angie can handle it." Ginny said. Secretly she held dreams of her own of playing Quidditch professionally. She would love to tell her Mum of her dream someday. When the medical community invented a sedative strong enough to handle her mother, she'd tell her.

Ginny smiled as she looked in the seat in front of her. Hermione, bored to tears with Quidditch, was wanly smiling as Ron gushed excitedly over the game.

*Poor Hermione.* Ginny inwardly chuckled. Feeling eyes on the back of her neck, Hermione saw Ginny's knowing look. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged before turning back to Ron. They were just too cute together!

Ginny, smiled at her seat mate Harry, blushing as he nonchalantly grasped her right hand, intertwining their fingers.

Seeing Angelina score for the third time in a row, Fred was filled with pride. He probably clapped loud enough to be heard miles away, but he couldn't help it. A Grunglenap Grinder took an unprovoked swipe at one of Angelina's team mates and most in the crowed booed and hissed that action. Cursing, he wished the team would capture the snitch soon.

WHAM!

Heart plummeting to his stomach, Fred gasped as a Grinder's Chaser rammed viciously into Angelina's side as she headed for another goal. He held his breathe as she tried to steady herself on the wobbling broom, watching in horror when she lost her grip and fell. Her screams abruptly silenced as she smashed brutally down to the ground below. The crash had many in the stands wincing and crying.

"Oh, my God!" Someone screamed in the crowd, mirroring Fred's feelings at that moment.

"Angie!" Fred yelled, jumping out of his seat. Stumbling and climbing over his family, he jumped from the stands to the ground. The others quickly followed. A huge crowd of players had gathered around the fallen girl. Oliver, kneeling over Angelina, pleaded with the referee to halt the game, as the stadium became wild with pandemonium. The whistle blowing, stopped the game, sending some fans in a frenzy.

Shoving pass her teammates, Fred dropped to his knees beside her. He cringed seeing blood seeping out of the large wound on the side of her forehead. Her beautiful face was already beginning to bruise on the left side from the impact. 

"Oh, Merlin. Angie! Can you hear me? Angie?! Where's the damn Healer?!" Fred yelled, close to hysterical seeing her eyes remained closed and she didn't appear to be conscious. He gently stroked her face, feeling her soft skin, willing her to open her eyes and be okay.

*I can't lose her. I can't! Oh, Merlin, our baby. No, no, no, this isn't happening!* Fred frantically thought, ignoring everything around him except her.

"She'll be all right, W-Weasley. She will." Oliver stammered, not knowing if he was trying to convince Fred or himself. He was in a state of shock, winning the game the furthest thing from his mind for once.

Glaring hatefully at the player who had knocked into Angelina, causing this tragedy, George's eyes promised a painful revenge. The player shrunk back from the heated gaze, stumbling into the safety of the crowd.

Standing around feeling helpless, Harry comforted a sobbing Ginny in his arms as they looked on anxiously. Molly cried loudly as she witnessed her son's anguished expression. Not even Arthur soothing words could comfort her. Sprawled out on the ground, she feared the girl was half dead. Angelina's left leg was bent in an unnatural angle at the knee and she was bleeding profusely. If Angelina died, Molly feared it would kill Fred. She had just gotten to really know and love her daughter-in-law, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her and the child.

The meditechs edged their way through the crowd, dropping down beside Angelina. Nudging Fred aside, the Healers quickly checked her over. After opening her eyes and checking her vitals, they saw fit to move her. Fred swallowed a great lump in his throat as they cautiously lifted her head and neck, securing her neck in a brace before working on her damaged leg. He didn't know how they could ignore all of the craziness surrounding them, but they did. 

"Be careful, she's pregnant!" Fred hissed. One of the techs lifted an eyebrow in surprise, finally noticing the slightly rounded stomach. He lowered his head sadly. A few players from the opposing team gasped and mumbled to themselves. Lifting her gently onto the stretcher, the two meditechs took her away, Fred and his family following close behind them.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Am I mean bitch or what? Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews, of course. I couldn't do it without you. And to my beta, who's a godsin to fix up my mess. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. ^_~ **


	10. Chapter ten

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated! 

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
  
Waiting was the worse thing imaginable when waiting to hear word on a love one. Fred had to be physically restrained twice when he attempted to manhandle Angelina's Healers for information. That sick sensation in his stomach refused to go away as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. The scope of everyone's love for Angelina was openly displayed as the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Oliver anxiously waited.

What surprised Fred the most was Oliver's behavior. To willingly leave the game to lend his support was unheard of from the Quidditch obsessed Woods. He had a knew found respect for the man who put friendship first over a match. He nodded toward him when he noticed Oliver staring in his direction.

Time seemed to drag as they waited. His parents held one anothers hands, talking quietly to each other. George stared up at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the plaster. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat around a tiny table playing a quick game of cards. Oliver walked around the room, picking up magazines and leafing through them absentmindedly.

"Damnit, won't someone come soon and tell me what's happening?!" Fred hissed to himself, watching the entrance door. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking by the door, carrying clipboards and going about daily duties.

"Honey, sit before you wear yourself out. Please?" Molly said, gesturing to the few unoccupied gray chairs in the room. 

Pausing, Fred noticed her strained features, the redness in her eyes from crying and immediately sat down in the chair across from hers. He knew she was in need of comforting herself. She had become quiet attached to her only daughter-in-law and the baby she carried inside. To witness such a horrible fall would be too much for the surprising sensitive Molly.

"She's going to be fine, dear. She's a strong girl. They'll both be all right." Molly smiled to reassure her son, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. Remembering that gruesome sight at the Quidditch field still made her nauseous. She prayed Angelina and the baby would survive, for all their sakes.

"Of course they will. This is Angie we're talking about. If she can survive being married to Fred, nothing can damage that girl." George replied, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Normally that would have gotten Fred riled enough to retaliate either verbally or physically, but this time he only chuckled weakly.

"Mr. Weasley?" A voice sounded at the door. A very old looking woman shuffled into the room dressed in an obscenely large lime-green pointed hat and matching robes. Healer Stanwick was the oldest Healer in St. Mungo's history. Some rumors had her pushing ninety, give or take a decade.

"Yes. How's my wife and baby?" Fred jumped out of his seat, walking toward the frail old woman. Behind him, everyone stood up nervously.

Smiling widely to display a completely toothless mouth, she grasped Fred's right hand and patted it. "She's in recovery. She hasn't regained consciousness, but test show no lasting damage. Poor thing probably needs the rest anyway. Her head wound is fine, she won't even bare a scar and her leg has been healed good as new. She'll be out before you can blink."

The oppressive mood hovering over the room instantly disappeared with this great news. Fred released a sigh of relief before stiffening again. What about the baby?

"And the ba-" he hesitated.

"They are fine. As damaging a fall as Angelina suffered, babies are remarkably resilient. It truly is a miracle I'm able to give you such a hopeful report." Healer Stanwick replied.

"D-Did you say babies?!" Molly questioned, eyes bright with a rapidly silly grin spreading across her face. A stunned expression hit Fred's face as her words finally sank in.

_They are fine. As damaging a fall as Angelina suffered, babies are remarkably resilient..._

"Babies, as in more than one?" Fred exclaimed. He grabbed the elderly witch by her forearms and held on tight as he eagerly awaited the answer.

"Yes, twins, Mr. Weasley. The exam showed more than one. Actually, one was playing hide and-seek behind the other. Congratulations-Oh, my!" Healer Stanwick replied. She broke off her sentence when Fred's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted dead away, dropping to the floor like a dead weight.

Silence filled the room as all eyes zoomed in on the unconscious man on the floor.

"Ginny, Apparate home and get the camera! I can't miss this opportunity." George snickered, kneeling down over his brother. Ginny just rolled her eyes in reply.

"George! You leave him be. He's been through enough for the day." Molly admonished. Turning to her husband, she started sniffling. "Twins Arthur. We're going to have two grandchildren!"

Arthur proudly grinned at his fallen son. He knew exactly how Fred felt. He too had passed out when Molly told him she was expecting twins. Unfortunately he'd been knocked out for ten hours, so he hoped Fred came around sooner than he had.

"When Mr. Weasley comes around, tell him his wife has been moved to her own private room. Room 412. Have a nice day now." The Healer smirked, nonchalantly walking to the door pass the still unconscious Fred. With a final wave to the group, she was gone.

Now that the news on Angelina was good, George couldn't pass up the opportunity to harass his brother. Begging his parents not to wake Fred up yet, George Apparated home and got the camera. Although Molly fussed, she still allowed him to go. After all it was kind of sweet...and funny.

Two rolls of film later, Fred was rudely awakened by family members hovering over him. The gigantic grins each person wore relieved his mind and brought back what the Healer had said. Twins. He was going to be the father of twins!

"I need to see Angel." Fred breathlessly announced, climbing to his feet.

"She's in room 412. It's right down the hall by the-okay, see you later then." George remarked, hiding the camera behind his back. Fred had not even let him finish before he ran out of the room.

"When that film develops, I want a picture." Oliver said, chuckling.

"Me too." Ron joked. When Hermione gave him a dirty look, he sheepishly grinned. "For prosperity, honest."

"Yeah, right." Hermione shook her head, fighting hard not to giggle.

"Enough nonsense. If anyone's getting a picture, it'll be me." Molly mumbled. With that said, everyone started laughing. Any remaining tension in the room melting away.

~~~~~~~  
  
The instant he stepped into Angelina's hospital room, a feeling of profound thankfulness came over Fred. She could have died. That fall could have killed her and their unborn child. He would have nightmares for the rest of his life seeing her fall. Right now, he didn't want to look at a Quidditch field or broom for as long as he lived.

Picking up a chair by the window, he dragged it over next to her bed and straddled it. She just appeared to be sleeping. Like she was having a nice afternoon nap. He wished it was as pleasant as that. Thank Merlin the Healer said she would recover. She didn't even have a scar as a reminder of the close call she had. It was hard to fathom the horrid wound she received was completely gone. How her leg was healed. It was a miracle.

He picked up her hand and gave it a kiss. She had the softest hands of anyone he knew. He could happily kiss those hands forever and ever. Stroking his thumb over her right knuckles, Fred willed Angelina to open her beautiful eyes and give his poor heart a break.

"I swear Angelina, you're giving me gray hairs. Hell, next I'll probably start going bald before the twins are born." Fred whispered. He laid his chin on the top of the chair and watched her sleep.  
A hour flew by as Fred fought off sleepiness. Unbeknownst to drowsy Fred, Angelina winced as she started to come around. Her head felt light as a balloon as she tried to gather her thoughts. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was crappy green wall paper with tiny white caldrons lining the edge.

*What the hell? This isn't my house?* Angelina frowned, trying to remember what happened. All she could remember was waking up that morning, making love to Fred and getting ready for her-the game?!

"Where am I?" Angelina croaked, rubbing her eyes.

Fred jerked his head up. She was awake! She really was all right.

"Hey Angel, how are feeling?" he asked. He smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face and couldn't resist kissing her lips.

"Like I just got run over by a hippogriff. What happened?" Angelina asked.

Fred quickly explained about the game, the accident and everything in between. Her shocked silence began to worry him. He smiled weakly at her floored expression.

"Twins?!" she croaked, trying to wrap her mind around that one. She had gotten use to the knowledge she would be a mother in a matter of months, but damnit, twins?!

"Yeah, seems kind of funny when you think how we were arguing over if it's a boy or girl, huh?" Fred said, nervously fiddling with his navy jumper.

Angelina leaned forward on her elbows, with an incredulous look. "Twins?!"

"Yup, honey. Surprise?"

Armed with this stunning new information, Angelina decided to pull a Weasley and fainted dead away.

~~~~~~~~

  
Natasia Johnson sighed as she, her husband and son sat through another quiet dinner. Life had been strained for the Johnson's ever since that dreadful day Angelina sprung her secrets on them. Rueban refused to acknowledge he ever had a daughter. Once news of the wedding trickled down to him, he had been stonefaced and silent. Anthony, sensing something wrong balked at their authority. He constantly inquired about his older sister, getting angry when they would refused to speak. There was so much angry emotion in the air. Yet, she missed her baby. Her baby who was having one of her own.

The wedding pictures she had gotten from Alicia helped and hurt at the same time. Angelina was the loveliest bride she had ever seen, so happy and glowing. But she had needlessly burned that bridge with her daughter when she had tried to bribe Fred Weasley. Her daughter had chosen her lover over her family. There was no getting around that painful fact.

"This stinks! I'm sick of all this silence." Anthony snarled, slapping his fork on top of the gold linen cloth, smearing the surface with gravy from his mashed potatoes. He pushed back his chair and started to rise.

"Watch your mouth, young man. Just sit down and eat your dinner." Rueban snapped. He took a large sip of red wine before cutting into his steak.

"Anthony, please-" Natasia pleaded.

"No! I don't want dinner. I want to know about Angelina. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Why is everyone fighting?" Anthony asked, turning to his mother for answers. He frowned when she tearfully avoided his eyes.

"Son, sit down and eat, now! Or I'll send you to your room!" Rueban replied in a surly voice. Stomach getting upset, he dropped his silverware on his plate and sat back in his chair.

"The servants talk, you know. They said Angelina's married and that you disowned her. Why? If I'm bad will you disown me too?" Anthony said.

Rueban violently pushed back his chair and stomped out of the room without another word. Natasia choked back a sob as she watched him go. Reaching out, she grabbed her son in her arms and held on tight.

"Mom, I just miss her, is all. Don't you?" Anthony murmured against his mothers smothering hold. Sensing she needed it more than he did, he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

"Yes. Merlin, yes I do." Natasia cried. Wiping away tears, she decided honesty was the best policy. Leading her son back to her chair, she sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. Once seated, she tried to compose herself.

"Son, you're right. You're father and I owe you an explanation. I'll tell you what's happened with your sister." she replied. Starting from the minute she found out about Angelina and Fred living together, to the fight (Leaving out the pregnancy) she delicately told him everything.

"So, you and dad are mad because she was living with this guy or because he's white?" Anthony asked.

Out of the mouth of babes...Natasia cringed at the disappointed look he gave her.

"Well, that's stupid, Mom. She was happy so what does it matter if he's white. You told me that everyone was equal." he replied.

"I know."

"So that makes you racist, right? You told me racism was wrong." Anthony continued grilling.

Natasia was overwhelmed with shame as her ten year old son reprimanded her. And the sad part was he was right. She was a hypocrite. She told him one thing, yet acted another. He was still innocent enough to see the world in rose colored glasses, not caring about wealth or social status or race and religion. She almost wished to keep him like that forever.

"Tony, you're young. You don't understand how the world really works. Your sister has made a huge mistake marrying this man." She replied.

"No, Angelina didn't make the mistake. You guys did! I-If we can't be a normal family, then who needs you!" Anthony yelled. He pushed away from his mother when she attempted to grab him. He ran from the room, slamming the door with enough force to rattle the plates on the table.

Face crumbling under the strain, Natasia began to loudly cry. Both of her beloved children hated her. It was too much to bare. She openly wept into her napkin, not noticing a figure hovering by the door.

"Uh, ma'am sorry to intrude, but you have an owl. It's very urgent." The young maid shifted anxiously on her feet, holding up a letter in her hand.

Embarrassed, Natasia, wiped her eyes as she excepted the letter. The maid quickly exited the room to spread this gossip around the mansion. Frowning, Natasia glanced down at the address.

_St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries?!_

Reading the address, Natasia's heart stopped.Ripping open the letter, she read over it quickly in a panic. Her heart immediately sank to her stomach.

"RUEBAN!" Natasia screamed at the top of her lungs, the letter falling to the floor as she raced out of the room to find her husband.

A letter which read:

_Mr. And Mrs. Johnson,_

Angelina is in the hospital and she's very ill. Injured today in Quidditch  
match. Please if you have an love for your daughter, you will come and see  
her before it's too late.

George Weasley

~~~~~~~~_  
_

"You did what?!" Fred hissed to his twin as George casually announced his plan. Leave it to George to meddle where he shouldn't. Hell, only George would so boldly just walk into Angelina's room while she slept and quietly inform him of his latest misdeed.

After her abrupt fainting spell, the Healer had reassured him Angelina was physically fine. Being told you were going to give birth to not one, but two kids would be overwhelming for anyone. They told him to let her sleep it off. She obviously need all the rest she could get. Gazing behind himself at the dozing picture of his wife, he sighed. She'd blow a gasket when she heard this. He realized then that one of these days he probably would have to kill George for his absolute stupidity. Or let Angelina do it.

"Hey, maybe a little scare tactics are just what's needed to bring the Johnson's together." George whispered, shrugging.

"Yeah, or make the situation worse! Damnit, man. You made it sound like she was on her death bed. What if her family comes here and upsets her? If she gets upset, I'll get upset!" Fred growled, running his hands through his thick red hair.

"Well, guess we'll see won't we?" George said.

"Hell, if Angelina doesn't kill you for this, I swear I will!" Fred shook his head in disbelief. He knew he should have taken Angie and left town when they had the chance. Merlin,what the hell was going to happen next?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Well, that's for the author to know and you to find out. Still sticking with me? Thanks again for the reviews and my beta's help. Your support is everything, folks. Stay tuned for more. Update soon. ^_~  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter eleven

**Standard Disclaimer:** HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
Wow, I've actually reached 100 reviews! Thanks to each reviewer.   
New ones and old. I owe it all to you guys. ^_^

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
While Fred verbally discussed his growing anger with his twin using words that would make a Death Eater blush, Angelina unknowingly slept. Fred was torn between ripping George a new one and hoping against hope this new problem would be resolved. Without it upsetting Angelina in anyway, at least.

"George, I love you. But you stupid little-" Fred hissed, before giving into impulse and smacking the back of George's head.

"Ow!" George yelped. Seeing the continuing ticked look in Fred's eyes, he wisely put some distance between them.

Meanwhile, Katie, Lee and Alicia raced toward the waiting room. Not knowing anything about Angelina's accident, they had arrived late to the Quidditch stadium only to hear the horrible news. The crowd was still murmuring about the scene when Lee unfortunately overheard the gossip as the three tried to get to their front row seats. They had immediately left for the hospital after that.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley!" Alicia called out as she saw the Weasley clan milling around. Heads turned as they saw the three running down the empty hall. The Weasley's were all smiling and laughing. Shocked by the jovial mood, Alicia faltered, abruptly stopping in the middle of the hallway. She stumbled for balance when Lee and Katie slammed into her back.

"Thanks for the heads up, Alicia!" Lee replied, grabbing Katie's shoulders to prevent her from falling. Katie blushed to the roots of her hair at his touch, smiling her thanks as she turned her attention back on friends mother.

"We just heard. How is Angelina? What about the baby?" Alicia asked Molly. Even as she spoke she immediately noticed her George wasn't anywhere near the waiting room.

Seeing their worried faces, Molly stepped forward and ushered them inside the brightly lit waiting room.

"Wait until you hear this..." she happily announced.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
If things weren't already strained with the Johnson family, hearing their first born was in the hospital was enough to send them over the edge. After a hysterical Natasia explained to her husband about the letter received, the family left home. Arriving at the hospitals entrance, Rueban stormed up to the first person he saw.

"Where's my daughter? Her names Angelina John-Weasley. Last names Weasley!" A booming voice rang out loudly in the spacious room.   
  
Rueban grimaced as he said the name. The plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked _Inquiries _didn't even bother to look up as she sat doing her nails. She blew on her left pinkie as she painted it a shocking crimson color. With her other hand, she ran her index finger down the long list in front of her.

"Weasley, huh? We sure get a lot of Weasley's here. Fourth floor, room 412. Shoot, her family has already commandeered an entire waiting room." said the nurse in a bored voice.

"_Her family_?" Rueban asked, glowering. Natasia rubbed Anthony's shoulders when he looked up at her sadly.

Pointing her thumb towards the double doors beside the desk, the nurse continued drying her nails. "Through those doors. Next!" she shouted.

"Thank you." said Natasia, steering her family away from the rude nurse. They traveled along a narrow corridor, which was lined with portraits of famous Healers. Witches and wizards in lime green robes walked in and out of doors as they passed. Walking by one room, a young brown haired girl of five crawled up to the door and barked at them and waved to Anthony.

He innocently waved back before his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Mom, why is she barking?" he questioned.  
  
"Don't stare. Just move long, Anthony." She sighed. She and her husband shared a look as they finally found Angelina's floor. Narrowing her eyes, she instantly became angry seeing two short, stocky red heads arguing at Angelina's door. Remembering one of the little bastards was her new son-in-law and the other as the one who hexed her, she became furious.

Fred noticed the Johnson's walking down the hall out of the corner of his right eye. He tensed up, especially seeing his brothers smirk. George, catching the frosty expression on Mrs. Johnson's face as she got closer, smiled devilishly.

"Mr. And Mrs. Johnson, Anthony." Fred greeted the three, ending with a grin towards the little boy. He was pleasantly surprised when the child gave him a sincere smile in return. He was a cute kid, chubby cheeked with Angelina's doe like eyes. For all of the complaints Angelina use to have about her little brother, he knew she missed him terribly. As much as she missed her parents.

Not bothering to say anything, Rueban attempted to push pass the two men. In unison, the twins blocked his way. Like a practiced ballet, they folded their arms and stubbornly refused to move.  
  
"How dare you? Move aside so I can see my daughter!" Rueban snapped, bunching his hands in a fist. His wife laid a hand on his left shoulder meant to calm down his fierce temper.

"She's sleeping. She needs the rest after the day she's had. I won't let you go in there and upset her in her condition unless you promise to be on your best behavior. Keep your bigotry to yourself." Fred said simply.

"Bastard! You have no right to speak to me in this fashion. I'm her father." Rueban yelled. He tried again to get by the brothers. George gleefully moved in front of the door knob.

"And I'm her husband. I believe that overrules the parents. My wife's health is more important than your pride, sir." Fred replied. Seeing his father-in-laws stack about to blow, Fred stiffened in case he physically retaliated. Also recognizing the signs, George was ready as back up.

"Enough male posturing! Our daughter is in there, Rueban." Natasia said angrily, seeing her sons wide eyed expression. Taking calming breathes, she stepped forward, nudging her husband aside."Please, we need to see Angelina. I have to see what condition she's in for myself. Please, I have to see my baby before it's too late."

Fred could feel himself softening at her emotional entry. The fact she was willfully lowering her pride to ask permission to see her daughter decided the matter. Even though he disliked her and her methods, and knew the feeling was mutual, he couldn't refuse Angelina's mother. Her father, hell yes. But not the mother or brother.  
  
"Forgive me. Angie's not as bad off as you probably think. Well, she was, but she has been completely healed already." Fred said. He hurriedly explained about the Quidditch match and fall. And what Healer Stanwick had said about her prognosis, wisely keeping the information about the twins to himself. That would be Angelina's choice to tell them if she wanted.

Sighing in relief, Natasia tearfully smiled. Rueban wrapped his arm around her slender waist in comfort, not knowing if it was truly for her or himself. "She's not dying, then?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry if you were led to believe otherwise." Fred said. He gave George a nasty look before turning back to his mother-in-law. 

She stared at the identical face of her daughters husband. She coldly asked, "You are the one that I met that day? George? And the one who sent that letter?"

George nodded, the smirk falling away from his face. She glared daggers at him and he was again reminded of that old hag Umbridge's haughty attitude.  
  
_SLAP!_

In a move that shocked everyone, Natasia hauled off and backhanded George. The force was strong enough to momentarily knock him backwards. Silence filled the hall as all eyes went to Natasia. Rubbing his cheek, George winced. She packed quite the wallop. Then to everyone's astonishment, George started chuckling.

"I do believe I deserved that, Mrs. Johnson. I can see where Angie gets her pluck." he sniggered. 

"You're right about that, young man." Natasia tartly remarked. She shoved the twins out of her way as she opened the room door and walked inside. She didn't care when they quickly followed behind. The sight of her sleeping daughter filled her with a two parts joy and fear. She hadn't seen her child in months, pictures not withstanding. Pictures just didn't compare. Standing over the bed, she hesitantly stroked her hand over her daughters soft cheek. It was almost like she was seeing her for the first time.   
  
She bent and kissed her forehead, taking in the familiar floral scent she wore. Her sweet baby...

"Mom, wake her up." Anthony whispered. Natasia ignored him as her eyes roved over the still form, stopping at the rounded mound showing through the thin sheet. Her breathe hitched. Cautiously, she laid her hand on Angelina's stomach.

"My grandchild." Natasia whimpered, beginning to cry. She snatched her hand away and wiped at her eyes. Alarmed, Anthony tugged on his mothers purple robes trying to get her attention.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. She's fine." he said. He looked behind him and saw his father frowning as he eyed Angelina's belly. He wondered why his father wouldn't come closer to the bed.

Fred, leaning against the back wall, watched the scene silently. From Natasia's reaction, he was sure she'd crumble and make amends with her daughter. If there was one thing to count on was the power of grandchildren. The father though, looked like he was a hard case.

Nothing would make his wife happier than to be reunited with her folks and he wanted that for her.

Unable to resist, Natasia gently shook Angelina awake. Fred was about to fuss when Rueban suddenly turned around and stormed out of the room. From his tight face, Fred knew the old man wouldn't be returning.

*Your lost, you stubborn ass.* Fred thought, frowning. George leaned outside the door, making sure he was really leaving the building.

Natasia didn't comment about her husbands departure. Angelina's blinked sleepily, yawning as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized she wasn't dreaming and that her mother was really there in front of her.

"Mum?" she whispered.

Her mother leaned down and gently locked her arms around her shoulders in a firm hug. "It's me, baby. I'm so sorry, Angelina. Please forgive me. I've missed you terribly these past months." 

"I missed you, too." Anthony piped in. Both women grinned at his sincere voice. 

"What are you doing here, Mum?" Angelina questioned.   
  
"I missed you, baby. When I heard you were hurt-" Natasia sighed, bending her head in shame.

Angelina eyes briefly landed on her husband as he stood in the background. He blew her a kiss and sent her a wink. Angelina held out her left hand for Fred to take. He strolled over and stood next to her bed on the opposite side of the railing and grasped her hand. They shared a tender smile before turning to Natasia.

"Mum, this is the man I'm married to and the father of my children. The man I love. I already know how you feel about that, but I ask if you can live with it? With my husband white and my children biracial? Can you really?" Angelina asked.

Anthony and Angelina both gave Natasia searching looks. Natasia knew she wouldn't be able to change her daughters view on her marriage, just like she couldn't about her disapproval. Still, she loved her child. It had been hell all those months without seeing her. The baby would be apart of Angelina. The best part in her opinion.

"Guess I'll have to get use to it." Natasia replied.  
  
Frowning, Angelina shook her head no."Mum, you either do or you don't. There's no middle ground here. I love you, but I can't have you loving me, yet tolerating my family. Will you be able to love my children if they are a different colored hue than yourself? Can you proudly say to the world, these are my grandchildren?"

Thinking on that lovely feeling she got touching her daughters stomach, Natasia nodded. Gently, she reached over and touched the rounded belly. That happy feeling washed over her again.

"Yes.Yes, I can." Natasia said, silently praying to herself that she could.Would be able to put her views aside for her daughter. She would try to learn to love not just Angelina's side of the baby, but Fred's side as well. For Angelina's sake.

"What about dad? Do you think he'll ever come around?" Angelina asked, looking hopeful.

Snorting, Natasia said nothing and Anthony frowned, disappointedly. And that was all the answer Angelina needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The meeting of the in laws was a strained event. Humorous but strained. When Molly and Natasia met for the first time, battle lines were drawn. Out numbered, Natasia held her tongue, but couldn't quite disguise her disdain for the Weasley family members. Fortunately, Angelina was oblivious to the tension. Fred, having wheeled his spouse into the waiting room, was almost bumrushed when everyone hurried to greet Angelina. Many hugs and kisses later, the waiting room was now a makeshift party room.

Although no one was overly friendly with Mrs. Johnson, they were polite. Anthony, on the other hand was instantly welcomed. He even managed to charm all the girls into cooing over his adorably chubby face.

"My goodness, he's a mini player." Angelina shook her head, snickering. She lost count of the times Ginny, Hermione and Molly pinched his cheeks. Fred laughingly agreed. He quickly stopped when he saw Oliver and Lee snickering over something. Narrowing his eyes, he saw a picture in Lee's hand...of him. Fainting! 

Looking around the room, he picked up dozens of pictures laying about. Stupid wizards camera! Like Pavlov's dog, Fred immediately glanced at George. Looking totally innocent, George shrugged.

_Innocence, huh? It really wasn't a look George could pull off!  
  
_"Remind me to maim you later." Fred said, ignoring his wifes laughter.  
  
"Will do." George answered, smirking at the developed pictures of Fred unconscious on the waiting room floor. They sure would make nice Christmas cards...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Did you like that? Made some progress with the mother. Dad though...I don't know? Anyhoo, I'll update pronto as soon as I work out how I want to do the next chapter. Thanks for everyone's support.  
**


	12. Chapter twelve

**Standard Disclaimer:** HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!   
~Love scenes and language. Not for kids.~

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
Racing toward the kitchen, Molly waved her copy of the Daily Prophet in the air. She sat down next to her husband as she, Arthur, Angelina and the twins enjoyed breakfast together at The Burrow. "Oh my, listen to this, Arthur." she said.

Augustus Applejack, of The Grunglenap Grinders, was hospitalized yesterday  
after being hexed by an unknown source. Mr. Applejack was said to have received  
a package in the mail from an unknown address. Although not one of the smartest   
moves, he opened the package which contained undiluted bubotuber pus. His   
face, hands and groin area are being treated for sores.The Grunglenap Chaser is  
being hospitalized at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, the   
same hospital he had sent Chaser Angelina Johnson-Weasley, of the Chudley   
Cannons, only two weeks earlier. Asked if there was any truth to the rumor   
Fred Weasley, Angelina's husband, was out to get him, Applejack declined comment....

Molly glared as all eyes turned to look at the twins. Fred nonchalantly continued drinking his cup of coffee, while George forked in another spoonful of eggs and hash, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Boys, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Molly scolded her children.

"What? We didn't do anything!" The twins said in unison. They blinked together, surprised that they had done something so _twin like_.

Angelina sighed when the two began laughing. She _was_ flattered her sweetie would get revenge for her sake, but still, undiluted bubotuber pus? She wouldn't wish that painful mess on anyone. She was just grateful to be out of St. Mungo's and that her babies were safe. Half listening to Molly reprimand her husband and brother-in-law, Angelina reached for the sports page. The Chudley Cannons had won another game! She was happy the team had gone ahead with the game and won it after she'd been rushed to the hospital. They were down to one last game that would decide if they went to the Quidditch World Cup or not. She had faith they would succeed. Heck, Oliver wouldn't stand for anything less!

"Angelina, dear." Molly said, shaking the young girl from her silent muses. Looking up, Angelina watched with curiosity when her mother-in-law tapped her husbands hand. Arthur immediately got up from his chair and walked into the living room. Opening the hallway closet, he took out a long white medium sized box.

"This is for you, Angelina. From Molly and I." Arthur said, walking back to the table and placing the box near her plate. Looking for confirmation, Angelina pulled off the top while Fred leaned over her shoulder to see. 

She gasped loudly seeing two identical baby gowns side-by-side wrapped in tissue paper. Picking one up, she smiled. They were absolutely adorable! White, with frilly lace collars, the long gowns exceeded her arms in length. She knew instantly these were the twins clothes. She felt honored Molly and Arthur were giving them to her.

"Oh, Merlin, not our baby clothes! I thought we burned those when we were nine?" George groaned. Fred nodded in agreement. Those hideous gowns brought back many a horrible childhood memory of their Mum showing off their baby pictures to anyone and everyone. She still did it to this day!

Molly gave them the evil eye as she wrapped her arms around her mates waist. "Humph, you _tried_. Do you honestly think I'd allow you to destroy your baby clothes? Not in my life time, mister."

"They are beautiful. Thank you, Molly, Arthur. I'd be honored to put these on the twins when they are born." Angelina grinned. She laid the gown she was holding against her stomach and winked at her husband.

"We have so many more items up in the attic you could use for..." Molly went on speaking, although Angelina listened with one ear. That familiar and welcome feeling of movement in her belly was back again. It was a relief. Even with the Healers reassuring her everything was fine, it was nice to know her little Chasers were doing well.

"Yes, dear." Arthur chuckled, picking up his plate and scooting away from the table. He dropped it in the sink of water, while the twins handed their plates to him. Molly went to work pointing her wand at the dishes to finish up the cleaning job.

Caught daydreaming again and not knowing what was going on, Angelina watched as Arthur and George headed for the upstairs attic. Seeing Angelina's perplexed look, Fred smiled. 

"Gonna go up in the attic and scrounge around for more stuff for the kids." Fred said, leaning down and giving his wife a quick kiss. Thinking that little kiss wasn't enough, he lowered his head and kissed her with such passion, her arms wound around his neck. They fed on each other with mating tongues and roving hands. A loud clearing of Molly's throat broke through their lusty haze. Blushing, Angelina pulled away pretended to involved with wrapping the gown back up in its box. Fred cheekily grinned to his Mum as he saluted and ran up the stairs.

"Well, uh, would you care for something more to eat, dear?" Molly asked, red faced. Seeing her sons passionate kiss flustered her. She still had to get use to the idea of her boy being an adult doing adult things!

"No, thank you." Angelina said, fiddling with the handle of her fork.

Nervously, Molly went and sat across the table from the younger girl."Angie, dear, I hope you realize you can come and talk to me about anything if you have questions. You know it's quite natural for you to be well...aroused at this time of pregnancy. Sex is an important..."

*AHHHHHHHHHHH!* Angelina mentally screamed as her mother-in-law started explaining about sex during pregnancy and horniness and hormones. Trapped, Angelina was forced to endure Molly's sex education lesson. Fervently, she promised to Obliviate herself once she got home!

~~~~~~~~~

The minute the couple Apparated to their residence after visiting the in laws, doing a memory charm was starting to look like a good idea.

"Shut up! It's not funny! I'm traumatized here." Angelina snapped as Fred rolled around on the floor of their bedroom, laughing. Grabbing a pillow off the bed, she started beating him on the head and shoulders furiously.

Snickering, he smiled up at his angry wife. "You should have seen the look on your face when I came and rescued you. You looked like you just had a mouthful of Hagrid's cooking."

"Hagrid's cooking would have been preferable to your Mum's sex talk! Ugh!" Shuddering, Angelina tossed the pillow aside. She plopped down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Aside from the mental scaring, they had received beautiful baby clothes and toys. It didn't matter if most were well worn and old, it was still very sweet to get something precious from her husbands childhood. Ignoring Fred, she started gathering the clothes together.

"Silent treatment, huh? I'm crushed. Bet I can make you talk to me." He mumbled. Watching her work, he leered playfully. A sneaky thought crossed his mind as he remained on the floor. Crouching in front of her, he grabbed a baby bonnet from her hands.

"Angel, you look tired. I think you deserve to treat yourself. Go run a nice long bath. I'll take care of all this." Fred said, gesturing to the many boxes on top of the covers.

Lifting her eye brows, she folded her arms. "You're not going to _accidently_ dispose of any of these clothes, are you? I'll sic your Mum on you if you do." She replied, smirking.

"I promise to behave. No go run a bath." Fred smiled.

After giving him her most suspicious look, she shrugged. The minute the bathroom door shut, Fred gleefully rubbed his hands together. Running the water, she slipped off her blue maternity dress and knickers. Adding raspberry bubble bath, she tested the water and it was perfect. She slid in and relaxed, the water deliciously hot as she leaned against the rim of the tub. Angelina sighed in pleasure, lazily dragging her fingers through the sudsy water. Horrible thoughts of Molly, her sex talk and such were the farthest from her mind. Eyes closed, she didn't acknowledge Fred's presence when the bathroom door opened and closed.

"Now that is a lovely sight." Fred said softly. And she was. With her hair pulled back on top of her head, tiny curls framed her beautiful face. Even heavy with child, she was sexy. His husky tone of voice had her opening her eyes. She smiled widely seeing him proudly standing naked in front of the door.

"And that's a very nice picture if I don't say so, also. Care to join me?" she asked. She thought about the hot kiss they shared earlier and was more than happy to get back to where they left off.

"Don't mind if I do." He climbed inside the large tub. Moving about, they settled in the most comfortable position for very pregnant Angelina. She leaned against his chest as his hands wrapped around her waist. Quiet moments like these made him grateful. Only weeks before he had been frightened he'd lost her. He vowed to keep her and the twins safe. He placed a tiny kiss on the back of his neck and smiled when she trembled. The lovely, womanly scent she carried warmed his blood and aroused his senses immediately.

"I thought this was going to be a relaxing bath? Your poking me says otherwise." She joked.

He tilted her face up for his kiss with his right hand. His mouth nipped at her bottom lip, teasing a response from her. His tongue darted out to map the shape of her soft mouth, drawing soft moans from her lips. Their mouths dueled together as his hands roamed lazily up and down her bare arms, gliding over her ample chest. He cupped the fullness of her breasts, rolling the nipples in his fingers until they were hard and straining. His wet hands continued caressed over her damp skin, arousing her to a fever pitch.

"I said I wanted you to relax. This is pretty relaxing, isn't it?" Fred mumbled, stroking her heavy breasts as she writhed in his arms. Fred ran his hand over her rounded belly, rubbing gently before gliding lower. He ran his hand over the soft damp curls crowning her thighs, and his erection grew as he watched her respond. Her moans only made him more painfully aroused as he concentrated on her pleasure. He stroked his thumb over her clit, circling the swollen nub as she begged him for more.

"Fred...ah!" Angelina gasped as Fred suddenly increased the pressure. Her legs parted to give him better access. Slipping two fingers easily inside, he stroked in and out slowly. Her hips automatically moved in unison with his strokes. She bit her bottom lip as she felt wave after wave of sensual pleasure roll through her being. 

"Turn around, honey." Fred whispered thickly. Sliding his hand from her wet mound, Fred leaned her forward. Grasping the sides of the tub, Angelina slowly maneuvered around with her husbands help, so that she was facing him. He grasped the back of her neck, and took her mouth in a forceful kiss. The bold play of his hands beneath the water, the wicked flicking of his tongue, had Angelina breathless and crooning. 

Wanting to give a little back, Angelina lowered her right hand to settle it warmly around his straining manhood. Her thumb teased the head of his penis, slowly stroking up and down and he cried against her mouth. Squeezing firmly, she in turn enjoyed the power she had over him. After a particularly smoking kiss, Fred lifted his wife up by her hips so that she straddled his waist. Looking into each others eyes, Fred entered her gently. Teasing her, he slid in and out slowly...so slowly she groaned in frustration. Her hips began to rise in answer to his seductive call.

"Y-You sadistic man." Angelina moaned. She shattered with desire when his hands left her hips and moved back to her voluptuous breasts. Sweat dampened their skin as they rocked together. Supporting her braced arms on the sides of the tub, pleasure rose and spread as he thrust harder and harder.

He thrust into her like a man possessed. He drove hard, rubbing his pelvis against hers, reveling in every cry she uttered. She responded like he knew she would. She tossed her head, whimpering as her inner muscles tightened around his manhood. Reaching climax, spasming and shuddering, Angelina wrapped her arms around Fred's neck as she came. All the while he pounded into her, his body demanding release. Setting a fast rhythm, Fred felt his climax building. Clenching his eyes shut, he lunged up against her, over and over, his seed filling her. Holding her tightly in his arms, they panted before sharing a slow, deep kiss. Breaking away, Angelina sighed happily.

"So, how's that for relaxation?" Fred asked, nuzzling her throat. Shaking her head, Angelina giggled. He smiled and chuckled along with her.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
Miles away from the happy couple, Anthony Johnson eavesdropped on his parents muffled argument. Even though he was only a kid, he felt it was his duty to keep his family together. His mom and Angie were close again, but their father was being a royal jerk.

"No! I refuse. I can't believe you've given in. This boy is no good for her." Rueban yelled at his wife. His booming voice was heard clearly through the thick maple doors.

"It's not about giving in, it's about loving out daughter. I haven't changed my mind. I don't like Fred Weasley. I wish she never met him, but he's now our son-in-law. I would rather spend these next few months being with Angelina rather than fighting with her. The baby-" Natasia replied, snappishly.

"I'll never accept that baby, do you hear me?! My family has worked hard to get where we our today. Some dirt poor boy can't just marry my only daughter and get away with it." He hissed.

Anthony jumped when a large smashing sound erupted from inside the room. He ran away from the door so he wouldn't get caught listening in. Running up the staircase, he frowned. He didn't care what his dad said. They were going to be a complete family again! He just needed a plan...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**How was that? Thought I'd give the kid a bigger part. So, thanks again to the wonderful reviewers who support this story. I can proudly and honestly say it means a lot to me. See you next update! ^_^  
  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter thirteen

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!  
Thanks again to all my faithful readers...Love ya!

  
**  
Colorblind by Teda **

  
  
"He got kind of twitchy actually." Katie smirked. She'd just finished retelling her friends about the interesting night she had.

"Lee did what?" Angelina snickered over her cup of peppermint tea. She, Katie and Alicia sat around her living room on the couch gossiping and cracking jokes over the men in their lives. So far along in her pregnancy, Angelina was now unofficially _grounded _because of the weight she was carrying. She couldn't move without wanting to take a nap!

So her best mates came to her. Throwing poor Fred out of his own house, the girls commandeered the place for some girl time.

"He became really anxious and scared. I thought he'd have kittens the minute he told me. It-it was kind of enduring." Katie smiled just thinking of him.

Alicia and Angelina shared a knowing look as they stared at the dreamy expression of their friends face. The whole Lee/Katie business had been secretly spoken about behind the pairs back for ages, and looked to be finally heating up.

"Still, poor little Sharon. Only ten years old and having your period for the first time _and_ having your big brother to turn to. I bet Lee almost wet himself." Alicia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just about." Katie agreed. 

"Ah, puberty. What a horrible ordeal to go through without your parents to talk you through it. Poor dear. It's a damn shame her parents are no longer living." Angelina sighed. She rested her hands on her large belly and hoped her children would never have to be without her or Fred.

"Yeah, damn shame." Katie whispered. Thinking about the pandemonium from last night made her smile, but also left her sad. Lee's baby sister Sharon was now ushered in _womanhood_ even if she wasn't mentally prepared to handle it. And from the looks of it, neither was Lee! He was years older than Sharon and was use to thinking her a baby, his kid sister. He hadn't been anymore prepared for puberty than Sharon was...

He Apparated over to her apartment at nine o'clock at night absolutely frantic. Katie hadn't even had a minute to scream at him for just popping up in her bedroom before he grabbed her out of bed and popped back to his house. And with her still in her nightgown!

"What the hell is the matter with you, Lee?! What in the world-" Katie yelled up at the taller figure.

Running his hands anxiously over his shiny bald head, Lee snapped. "Sharon's bleeding! Tell me what to do?!"

That stopped Katie's angry words in an instance. Katie had a special connection to the sweet little girl and just adored her. The thought of her hurt was too horrible to imagine. "What?! Bleeding? How bad is she hurt? Where is she hurt?"

Lee mumbled an answer to which Katie frowned at. He gestured lamely downward to his pelvis area, grimacing. It only thought a minute before the realization of Sharon's welfare kicked in.

"She's bleeding? Where exactly, Lee?" She lifted an eyebrow as she watched him shift his feet like a small child being scolded by his Mum.

"You know where! Please, Katie don't make me say it." he pleaded.

"Oh, yes you will. She's having her period. Say it, Lee. P-E-R-I-O-D." Katie demanded.

Lee stubbornly remained quiet, but stared sadly down at Katie with his big, brown puppie dog eyes. Refusing to admit he was getting to her, she roughly slapped his arms in retaliation.

"You big baby. Where is she? You've probably traumatized the child." Katie frowned.

"She-she started crying and she locked herself in the bathroom. I couldn't get her to come out. She was crying-she wants Mom." Lee sighed.

Katie's eyes watered in sympathy. Even though he didn't say it, she knew he'd give anything to have his Mom there also. What Sharon needed was her mother, a woman who would understand what she was going through and comfort her. Unfortunately, life wasn't always fair. She promised herself she would do what she could to make it better for her. Nodding towards him, she walked down the hallway to the lone bathroom Lee and Sharon shared.

"Shari, it's Katie. Honey, open up and let me help." Katie knocked her knuckles against the wooden door and leaned her ear in close. She could hear sniffles from inside. The door cracked open and Sharon poked her head out. She looked a sad sight with her red, tearful eyes and her normally perfectly styled hair was hanging loose from her barrets. The blood stains at the bottom of her pink, ruffled nightgown brought back many a scary memory for Katie. All Katie had to do was hold open her arms as she kneeled down.

"Oh, honey." Katie's heart wept for the girl who flung herself in her arms and sobbed pitifully.

"It hurts and I-I won't stop bleeding! Make it stop." Sharon whimpered as the older girl rubbed her back. The soothing strokes on her back helped calm the little girl.

"I know, I wish I could. Let us clean you up, okay? I'll explain what's going on." Katie stood up and gentle ushered the girl back inside the bathroom. "Lee, how about three cups of hot chocolate and maybe a _robe_?"

Blinking, Lee only just realized Katie was only clothed in a silky thigh length champagne nightie. Skin tight nightie-not that he was looking, of course. Flustered, he nodded and set off while she closed the bathroom door. Once he scrounged up his robe from his bedroom, he quickly waved his wand for the hot chocolate. Adding extra marshmallows in Sharon's just like she liked it. Feeling helpless, Lee prepared ham and cheese sandwiches for the three of them while he waited.

He was just placing the food and drinks down on the kitchen table when Katie and Sharon walked in. He gave a quiet sigh of relief seeing she was no longer crying. Infact, she looked down right cheerful. Her nightgown had been cleaned and her hair rebraided. Sharon gave a tentative smile as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Katie and Lee followed her actions.

"So...all better now?" Lee questioned Sharon, but looked at Katie for confirmation.

Sharon nodded, taking a large sip from her cup. "Katie told me everything. I know what to do now."

Katie smiled. "I gave her _the talk_, Lee. Getting her first period is a huge part of a girls life. I think she needed to her it from another woman."

"The talk? Katie, she's only ten?!" Lee was aghast. He was just recovering from her period. He didn't know if he could survive the talk!

"I was nine when I first started." She announced calmly. She picked up the black cotton robe Lee had laid on the back of one of the chairs and slid into it.

Lee thumped his head hard onto the table top, sloshing his coco. Sharon giggled as he brother groaned something about 'women' and 'demented.'An hour later Sharon was ordered to bed and Lee and Katie tucked her in. Katie looked on in pleasure as Lee tickled his sister under her chin causing her to laugh before giving her a messy kiss on her forehead. Sharon grinning, wrinkled her nose as she deliberately wiped his wet kiss away. Lee was closing the door shut when Sharon called out. 

"Love you." Sharon said, rolling to her side and grasping her pillow.

"Love you, too." he answered.

"You too, Katie." Sharon replied.

Touched, Katie blew her a kiss as Lee closed the bedroom door. Now alone, the pair stood awkwardly beside one another. Not knowing what to say, Lee decided actions spoke louder than words. He bent down and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Thanks." Lee whispered into her silky blond/brownish locks. She held on tight and just smiled.

"You love him!" Angelina exclaimed happily, pointing a finger at her daydreaming friend.

"What? No! We're just friends." Katie snapped out of her thoughts when Angelina and Alicia started giggling like a bunch of...well, school girls.

"_We're just friends. We're just friends. _Yeah, right! I was saying that load of horse manure when I started falling for Fred." Angelina rolled her eyes. She made no effort to keep the devilish grin off her gloating face.

Alicia winked at Angelina. "Hey, George and I are _just friends,_ also. Why we're so friendly, he was just kissing my a-"

"TMI people! TMI! I really do not want to hear about your sex life. It's hard enough for me to imagine the sex required for Angelina to get pregnant!" Katie shuddered dramatically. She quickly reached for her tea cup and gulped its contents down.

"I have no problems whatsoever." Angelina snickered around a mouthful of biscuits. She ignored Katie's gagging sounds and Alicia's laughter.

"Seriously, you do have feelings for him, don't you?" Alicia asked.

Remembering his panicked expression, the look of love in his eyes as he kissed his baby sister goodnight, she melted again. Remembering years of friendship, jokes and teasing, she couldn't help but adore Lee Jordan. Romantically though, she was terrified. That romantic _spark_ crap she'd always heard mentioned was definitely there...oh, Merlin! She was in love!

"Oh, shoot. I think I might love him." Katie whispered, holding her hands over her mouth in terror. She instantly burst into irrational tears.

"About damn time you caught a clue. Congratulations." Angelina smiled lovingly at her best mate as she wrapped her arms around Katie. Alicia joined in comforting their friend by patting her back and making soothing sounds. And like good friends, they hid their happy laughter.

"You owe me twenty galleons." Angelina mouthed behind Katie's back. Alicia licked her tongue at her in response.

~~~~~~  


Elsewhere in a joke shop far away...well, a couple blocks anyway, the terrible twinsome worked.

"Aren't you curious about what they are discussing?" George asked Fred. He was very curious, especially since one of the gossiping hens was his girlfriend. Merlin knows what she was telling about their relationship. Just thinking of it gave him chills!

"Heck no. I've learned it's best just to remain clueless. You remember how they were like at school. They talk about blokes worse than any man could about a gal!" Fred said. He continued restocking the shelves with their latest batch of Drooling drops.

"Treating us like sex objects. The nerve of those gals." George said straightfaced.

One..two...three.

The twins snickered before falling over themselves in laughter. Customers just shrugged and continued shopping.

~~~~~

  
After much teasing and well wishing, the friends continued reminiscing over their men and younger days at Hogwarts.

"Merlin, puberty was the worse! All the stress and hormones. Ah, and the acne. I was afraid I'd never have smooth skin again. My sympathies for little Sharon having to going through that." Alicia sighed. She patted her now full belly. Five biscuits and two cups of tea had left her thoroughly satisfied.

"Yeah, I remember going from flat as a board to stuck with these two boulders." Angelina smirked, pointing to her massive chest area. "When I asked my Mum how to get rid of my breasts, she just laughed and laughed."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I remember. You were the only first year who's bra had its own area code. Merlin, I was so jealous of your breasts. Hey, remember when puberty hit the boys? Fred went from an alto to a soprano in one day. That was hilarious. And boy did George harass him about it."

Angelina chuckled to herself over that memory. "Yeah, he was relentless in his teasing. Well, until the same thing happened to George the next day."

"'Who's laughing now, George? Who's laughing now?' Remember when Fred yelled at him when George's voice changed?" Alicia howled with laughter. The girls were beside themselves giggling.

"We had some pretty good times. Still do. Man, I feel old now. Angie's married with children. Almost. Katie's finally got a decent boyfriend...shut up Katie. And I have George." Alicia said. She wiped away an imaginary tear and had to duck the small pillows Katie and Angelina threw her way.

The ringing of the door bell took their attention away from the playful moment. Sighing, Angelina grasped the arm of the couch and motioned to stand up. Attempted to, that is. She rocked forward trying to lift her heavy bundle to no avail.

Alicia waved her friend to stop trying as she headed to the front door. "Oh, sit down, Angie. The kids will be born by the time you get out of that spot."

Peeping through the key hole, Alicia gasped before hurriedly yanking it open. And there stood Anthony clothed in jeans and oversized orange Chudley Canons t-shirt with a suitcase and cheeky grin. He nodded and walked inside as Alicia stuck her head out of the door searching for his parents, before closing the door. She shrugged to Angelina behind the kids back.

"Anthony? What are you doing here? Where's Mum?" Angelina questioned from the couch. She frowned at her brother when he casually dropped the suitcase on the floor and flopped down in the chair opposite the couch.

"She's home. I've run away from home." Anthony replied nonchalantly.

Angelina lifted her left eyebrow as the three women shared a questioning look. 

"Uh, Anthony, not that I'm complaining, but usually people running away actually _run away_. They don't pop up at their sisters housseee. Ow!" Alicia said, ending in a yelp when Katie smacked her arm hard.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? You're only ten for goodness sake! How did you get here? Did you come by yourself? Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Angelina fumed as she scolded him. The thought of her little brother out alone in the streets made her poor heart race and her stomach nervous. Going on pure adrenaline, Angelina was able to push herself up from her seat to snarl down at him. 

"I took one of those muggle things, you know, a taxi. It was cool. And besides, I'm safe." Anthony replied.

"That's not the point, you idiot! Anything could have happened to you. There are a lot of sicko's in the world to watch out for. Geez! Mum and Dad are going to murder you and I'll gladly help. I'm taking you back home now." Angelina snapped.

Anthony shook his head no as he jumped up and grabbed his sisters hands. "You can't! Please Angie, let me stay for just an hour. Just until they've worried themselves sick and come running to you. It'll be perfect. You and Dad can see each other and-"

After the come running to you part, Angelina tuned him out. She instantly knew what this running away business was about. The little bugger was trying to get her and her Dad to make up. If she was so infuriated with him, she'd be touched.

"Oh, what have I just gotten myself into?" Angelina groaned, pulling Anthony into her arms for a hug when she should be strangling him instead. What happened next would surprise them all...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long time in not updating. Glad your sticking with my long story and hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be drama filled and a surprise. Thanks again for the reviews. They melt my cold, cold heart. ^_~**


	14. Chapter fourteen

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!

  
**Colorblind by Teda **

  
"Oh, what have I just gotten myself into?" Angelina groaned, pulling Anthony into her arms for a hug when she should be strangling him instead. Homicidal thoughts aside, she was just relieved he was all right. But Merlin when the parents found out! Armageddon, anyone?

"Katie, could you please go to my parents house and let them know Anthony's here and safe?" Angelina asked her friend, ignoring her little brother's protests. Katie nodded and smiled before Disapparating in a blink of an eye.

"Sit down, Anthony." Angelina sighed, as she gently pushed him towards the couch. Waddling behind him, she flopped down exhaustedly, trying to ignore the jumpy, cramping feeling in her belly. Carrying around all the weight was starting to really bug her. Alicia worriedly hovered over her friend seeing her tired expression.  
**  
**"What you did was extremely irresponsible. I'll give you credit for effort, and points for sheer gall, but pretending to run away won't help the situation. If possible, it'll only worsen it." Angelina replied sadly. His crestfallen expression showed he was finally understanding she wouldn't be a co-conspirator.

Anthony tried to remain strong even though he felt like crying. But he wouldn't dare appear like a big baby in front of his sister or her best friend. He wanted to yell at her for not trying to help him out, but didn't. Why was he the only one trying to get his family back together?

Jerking away from her, Anthony got up from the couch and stormed off for the door. "You guys are acting like jerks. Stupid family. I wish I had run away!" he raged.

Before he could even grasp the door knob, Alicia roughly grabbed the back of his orange Chudley Canons t-shirt and yanked him back. He struggled for a minute in her arms, but she kept a firm grip on him, until he finally fell still. Angelina gave a quick sigh of relief. 

The relief didn't last.

"Ow!" Angelina cried out, rubbing her engorged stomach. She winced, propping up her feet on the couch cushions while settling back into a more comfortable position. The loose fitting pink maternity dress suddenly felt like a uncomfortable hindrance.

"You okay?" Alicia asked, fearfully.

"Yeah, it's just-ow! Ow, damnit! They seem to be kicking the hell out of me." Angelina exclaimed. The discomforted feeling was gone, replaced by real pain. Her stomach suddenly hurt like hell. Hell, monthly cramps had nothing on the pain she was feeling at the moment! But she calmly reassured herself she had two and a half months to go-she never got to finish that thought before bending down and crying out in pain.

Alicia, meanwhile knawed her fingers down to the nubs. She sent up a wish up to heaven that what was going down was **not **what she feared it was."Please don't be in labor, Angie. I-I don't know how to handle these things. Remember that muggle movie we watched about that Scarlet girl? Well, I don't know nothing about birthin' no babies either!"

Angelina chuckled even as she bit back another cry. She had to keep a level head since Alicia appeared ready to faint. Surprisingly, Anthony was the most calm. He walked over to his big sister and crouched down by her side. They shared a quick smile, although Angelina's was mostly a wince.

_Crack_

Heads turned to see Katie and the Johnson's standing in the middle of the living room. Rueban Johnson, as always wore his perpetual frowny face. He quickly scanned the room until he stopped at his children seated in front of him. Natasia looked elegant in her black silk robes and impossibly high heeled shoes, yet her eyes were red from telltale crying-worrying over her stubborn son.

"Oh, thank Merlin! Do something! Angelina's in labor! " Alicia shouted, pointing to her friend as if she was accusing her of some crime.

Natasia gasped, hands over her mouth. She quickly ran to her daughter and sat on the edge of the couch. Even Rueban was shocked enough to hurry forward.

"What?! I was only gone for a few minutes and you're already in labor?! It's not time!" Katie shrieked to no one in particular. Not that anyone was paying her any mind, anyway. Alicia seconded her emotions.

"Hon, how far along are the contractions?" Natasia anxiously asked her daughter. She rubbed Angelina's stomach gently and felt the movements underneath her hands.

"I don't know?! It's too early anyway! This shouldn't be happening. I want Fred!" Angelina grimaced as another pain hit her. Needing something to concentrate her mind on, she grabbed the first thing she could, snatching up her fathers right hand. Unknowingly squeezing with all her might, she didn't hear his yelp of pain or see his wince. Natasia did and snickered to herself.

"I'll go get Fred." Alicia said, eager to get away. She disappeared seconds before she even got her sentence out. Katie cursed her for making a break for it before she had thought of it first!

"Well, this wasn't the visit I thought I'd walk into. Here I was ready to tan your brothers behind and instead my baby is having her babies." Natasia sighed, albeit happily. Anthony wisely kept silent. Rueban, remained watchful as Angelina moaned and held onto his hand. Seeing her in so much pain, he knew he couldn't let go of her tiny hand for the world.

_Crack!_

Fred arrived in no time and immediately raced over to his wife, George and Alicia following seconds behind him. Fred purposely ignored her father as he kneeled beside Angelina, kissing her cheeks and caressing her face. Even through the pain, Angelina was so happy to see him and her smile/wince showed it. Everyone in the room felt like intruders witnessing the touching scene.

"St. Mungo's again, huh? We're starting to become regular visitors. Maybe we should get our own wing, Angel?" Fred joked, more for himself than for her. He was inwardly panicked, but didn't want her to realize that.

"Yeah. The Weasley wing has a nice r-ring to it." Angelina laughed, gritting her teeth as another pain started. Not realizing she had not released her dad's hand, she tightened her grip. A short catch of breathe was Rueban's only reply. George and Alicia stood back out of the way, and for once George kept his mouth quiet. Anthony looked both excited and nauseous and Katie seriously wanted some boose.

Wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, Fred started lifting his wife up from her position. "Let's get you up and rush you to-" Fred said.

Rueban quickly interjected. "Don't you know anything, boy? Pregnant women, especially ones in labor cannot and should not Disapparate in their final trimester! She could wind up splinching herself because of the painful contractions!"

Fred turned to Natasia for confirmation and she grimly nodded.

"We'll have to find a portkey to get to St. Mungo's. She's in too much pain to properly handle herself. I know there's one a block from here at that deli on the corner." Natasia said. With that said, Fred quickly gathered his wife in his arms. She protested him lifting her heavy person, but he ignored her. In an organized fashion almost like it was practiced, the group singlefiled left the apartment and raced to the portkey nearby.

~~~~~~~

At St. Mungo, the group made themselves known. In a move that surprised no one, the Weasley/ Johnson party was assigned the exact same waiting room as before. Even the rude, plump blond witch seated at the front desk marked _Inquiries _joked about it. Angelina had been instantly rushed away to the emergency room upon arrival. The only shock was Fred not being allowed to come with her. Healer Stanwick, the ancient Healer in charge of Angelina's care wouldn't allow it just yet. The group, including Molly and Arthur, who had been owled, were upset with this news. The Johnson's demanded to see their daughter, but also were refused.

"B-but why? I should be in there with her. I can't miss the birth on my babies!" Fred protested loudly. The very old looking woman held up her hand to silence him. Dressed again in an obscenely large lime-green pointed hat and matching robes, she appeared old and fragile, but Fred knew for one that she was iron willed and made of steel.

"Hush up, Mr. Weasley. Angelina is doing well. We've given her a potion to stop her labor and hopefully that will stop the contractions. Premature labor is common with multiple births, but it is much too early for her to have the twins. Health problems could arise if they came this early. Giving birth now would not be in the best interest of the children. Once the potion takes affect you'll be allowed to see her." Healer Stanwick replied. Without another word, she left, leaving behind a very ticked off group.

Grumbling, Fred backed off and went to take a seat. His mother, seated on the right of him, patted his hand in sympathy. Natasia, concerned for her daughter, crossed and recrossed her legs unconsciously. She became anxious with worry and blinked hard to keep her tears at bay. She was startled when Molly handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Seeing true compassion from Molly, Natasia smiled weakly, for once accepting the comfort Molly offered. Both mothers understood the bond a parent, especially the mother, feels for their children.

"She wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you." Rueban snapped, ignoring his wife's hushing him and his son's groaning. All eyes turned to Mr. Johnson as he segregated himself from the Weasley family and friends, far apart from their seats.

"Rueban, for peats sake, don't do this now!" His wife pleaded with him angrily.

Fred's hackles rose up. He had enough to worry about without Angelina's father being a right bastard. He popped out of his chair, not caring that his father and brother stepped forward to keep the two men apart.

"Why are you even here? I thought the idea of Angelina having my babies disgusted you? What, are you here to yell at her while she's at her most vulnerable? Make her feel bad? Get her crying again because she doesn't have your approval? Is that where you get your kicks, Mr. Johnson?" Fred questioned sarcastically.

Molly gasped at her sons behavior. She had raised him better than to speak that way towards his elders--even if the man deserved it. Arthur, meanwhile watched his son in admiration. Sensing Molly was going to interfere, Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and firmly shook his head no. It wasn't often Molly backed down, but she reluctantly conceded.

Rueban fairly snarled, clenching his fist."Is that what you think? I enjoy hurting my daughter? I love Angelina. She's my first born and only daughter. That's precious to me even if it doesn't appear that way to you. You, yourself are soon to become a father, so you tell me how you'd feel if _your daughter_ came home pregnant by a boy you hardly know? Huh? White or black? How would you feel if _your daughter_ forgoes university to play a dangerous sport like Quidditch and marry some boy without two knuts to rub together? Who lived secretly with said boy for a _year_ and you only find out after the fact? I hope to Merlin you never have to experience the pain her Mum and I felt knowing we knew nothing about our daughters life!"

Fred for once was silent. Hearing the anguish and pain in the man's voice had him thinking how he'd feel if one of his children pulled what he and Angelina had. He was enraged just imagining some punk getting his daughter pregnant-damn!

The old man had a point. Hell, more than a point! He'd probably react just as deranged as Mr. Johnson had.

A loud knock sounded at the waiting room door. Healer Stanwick smiled pleasantly, displaying her toothless mouth.

"Um, excuse me? It seems the day has arrived after all." Healer Stanwick announced. The oppressive mood quickly disappeared as her words sunk in. Everyone rushed to the elderly woman.

"Is Angelina having the baby? You said you gave her something for that?" Natasia asked.

Healer Stanwick shrugged. "The potion unfortunately had no effect. Seems these kids want out and they want out today. So come along Weasley and let's deliver those babies."

Fred didn't have to be asked twice.

~~~~~~

  
Twelve hours... Angelina cursed as Fred and the Healer shouted encouragements. And the crazy old coot said that was normal for first time pregnancies?! After calling her beloved Fred every nasty name in the history of the world, including a ferret faced Malfoy, Angelina was finally pushing her children out into the world.

"You're doing great, Angel." Fred yelled over her screams and loud crying.

  
"You can go to hell, Weasley! You dirty..@#$%^!!!" Angelina snarled, digging her nails into his hands as another contraction came. He cried out in pain, but still held her hand. He was sure he'd get the feeling back in it sometime that century. All Angelina knew was the old lady said something about 'a head' and 'it's a girl' and everything went black.Thankfully blacking out for only a few minutes, Angelina woke to the piercing cries of her babies. Fred was bawling like a baby himself and she was just relieved it was over. She laid back on the bed and watched the two Healers check over the twins and clean them off.

"Here you go, Angelina. Your baby girl." Healer Stanwick happily displayed a screaming baby wrapped up tightly in a pink baby blanket. She gently laid the baby in the mother's right arm, making sure the parents were holding her up correctly. Angelina tearfully cooed to her daughter before anxiously looking up for her other baby. The Healers assistant then handed Healer Stanwick the second bundle.

"And here is your baby boy. Congratulations." The old lady smiled and handed the boy to Fred.

The young couple stared in awe of their children. The girl finished crying, ending in slight whimpers, while her brother quietly suckled at his tiny fingers, content. They were tiny babies, but perfect. All ten fingers and toes and heads full of jet black hair with soft mocha brown complexions. Seeing how their son's eyes remained closed, they only had the girl's eyes for a reference. And they were a pretty hazel color. The couple grinned when she continuously stared them down.

"You managed to break the Weasley curse, Angel." Fred whispered, kissing his mates sweaty forehead. He couldn't keep his eyes from going back and forth between his children.

"What curse?"

"Check out that hair. No red heads this bunch. Merlin, they are beautiful. They look just like you." He smiled as his son yawned.

"They're so tiny." Angelina stated, worriedly.

Healer Stanwick reassured the new mom. "That's pretty consistent with twins. You know, two little people sharing one small space. Trust me they look healthy and normal. Still, being premature I want to keep them here until they are at a good weight."

"How much do they weigh?" Fred asked, caressing his sons tiny hand.

"Humph, no surprise there that the boy weighs more than the girl. He's 7 lbs and she's about 6 1/2. Figures he probably ate all the food in there. Just like a bloke." Healer Stanwick joked. All kidding aside, she ordered Fred to hold his children while she gave Angelina a quick exam. After finding everything to be in accordance, Healer Stanwick waved her wand and cleaned up the mess of childbirth. Her assistant handed Angelina a potion to handle the pain she would be experiencing after giving birth. Stroking the twins heads fondly, Healer Stanwick and the assistant left the new family alone to bond.

"Merlin, what are we going to name them? We've never agreed on a name." Angelina replied, holding her arms out to hold her babies. Fred reluctantly handed them over and they shared a knowing look at that.

"How about we name them Fred Jr. and Fredricka?" Fred suggested jokingly.

"How about we not." Angelina chuckled. Grinning from ear to ear, she leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. He didn't want to settle for a quick peck and turned his head and captured her mouth for a long, slow kiss. Angelina slowly pulled away with a sigh.

"Seeing how that behavior got us here in the first place, let's call it a day." she suggested, turning back to her precious bundles.

"Still think I'm a dirty @#$%^!!!?" Fred asked, remembering fondly the blue streak she cursed him in labor.

Kissing his cheek again, she laughed outright. "Yes, now more than ever." 

Passerby's strolling by the delivery room never stopped and wondered about the loud, raucous laughter coming from inside. They just took it for granted someone was having a truly blessed day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy everyone?! I know I am. A few chapters to go and I'll be finished. I want to personally thank everyone I can think of who's reviewed before. Here goes...

**Ashliegh, FredsAngel, bana05, Baby, GiRliEgIrL6, DyingStar, AnImEfReAk81, arihat, lexcel, Faye, eppes, gethmane8, Snowgrl, lilmika, KellyPure, Sage, Sano, Melphina, annalu, bballgirl02, Yoshi-fan2003, Yawning...  
**  
Whew! Anyone I forgot and didn't mention, please forgive me. Special thanks to Ashliegh and FredsAngel for always giving me such nice and sometimes hilariously funny reviews.  



	15. Chapter fifteen

Standard Disclaimer: HP is not mine, unfortunately. This is just  
for fun and I have no money, so suing would be highly overrated!

  
  
**Colorblind by Teda **

  
"We're awful parents. They've been home for two days and we still haven't chosen their names yet." Angelina groaned as she flipped through her third Muggle baby naming book. Laying on the bed in their bedroom, she pushed aside all the books she had gone over. She was stressed out that they couldn't come to an agreement.

Fred smirked as he watched his wife furiously scroll down the books pages. After vetoing Fred Jr. and Fredricka, they decided wanted distinct names to match the personality of their babies. And personality was already abundant. Gazing at his beautiful children, he beamed. The little girl was the most vocal of the two. She made her presence known and let you know her likes and dislikes immediately. Fred thought it was sort of telling when the only time she ever screamed was in the arms of Uncle Percy whenever he attempted to hold her. Smart girl. His boy, on the other had was mild to the extreme. He almost never fussed unless hungry, sleepy or the old diaper needed a change. One of the sweetest things Fred ever witnessed was how much they hated to be apart and would fuss if they weren't in staring distance. They slept together in one large crib and were never apart for long. The bond was strong just like with him and George. He hoped they would always be that close.

The twins lay in the middle of the bed between their parents as Fred got them dressed for their party that afternoon. Everyone and their dog was coming to see the twins. The white gowns that his mother had given Angelina would serve as their outfits. He personally thought the ruffled gowns obnoxious and prissy, but he didn't want to hurt his Mum's feelings.

"We're not awful parents..okay, maybe we are, but with good reason. Picking a name is really important. You don't want a kid stuck with a horrible name for the rest of its life. Or until their legally old enough to change it, that is." Fred said, putting white booties of his sons wiggling feet. He could have sworn his son glared at his choice of foot wear-not that he blamed him. Booties?!

"We've had months to pick one. I never knew how hard a decision this was. I don't want to name them something they'll hate." Angelina sighed. She tossed the book aside on her side dresser.

"That's the truth, I mean look at Percy and Draco Malfoy. They both have ridiculous, pretentious names. Come on. _Percivel and Draco_? No wonder they're gits." Fred snorted. He smiled when Angelina laughed. A small part of him had been worried the intimacy between them would diminish with parenthood, but it hadn't. Hell, he loved her even more. 

Although they could really go for a few nights sleep and soon!

"What are we going to name you two, huh? What do you think?" Leaning over them, Angelina cooed to her babies as she asked their opinion. They gave her toothless smiles in reply as they squirmed, little legs kicking in the air. And she knew it wasn't gas either! Her babies were smiling for her. Tying the white silk ribbons intertwined in the babies collars, she helped him finished clothing the twins.

"Arthur."

"Huh?" Angelina turned her head way to look questioning at her husband.

Fidgeting, Fred looked down from her to his son. "I want to name him Arthur. It just hit me. He's so calm and unassuming--kind of like my dad. Sure, dad's kind of nutters with his Muggle obsession and all and he's pretty mellow, but he was the best father any kid could have. We didn't have much in money growing up, but he made up for it by just being there, you know?"

Grinning at his sudden bashful behavior, she leaned over and kissed his lips. She was touched by his admiration for his dad. "Arthur Weasley Jr. it is. It's perfect."

Fred's eyes lit up and she felt herself falling in love with him even more. He was a good man. Well, one name down. One to go, right?

An hour later, Angelina was cursing and they still didn't have a name. She felt like a bad parent and Fred had to talk her down a bit to calm her. He wrapped her in a tight hug, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"It's okay, Angel." he soothed, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"No, it's not! She doesn't have a name. How horrible is that?!" Angelina sniffed. She gazed down guiltily at her daughter. The girl just quietly gummed her tiny hand while Arthur Jr. looked up towards the ceiling, obviously finding something interesting there.

"How about this? Think of the first name that comes to you head." Fred suggested.

"What? The first name-"

He interrupted, giving her a little shake. "Don't talk. Think and say the first name that comes to mind."

"Anatasia?" Angelina blurted out. She gasped as the name spilled out and that she liked it. She remembered the name from some muggle movie she had seen. Anatasia Weasley? Would that work?

"Hmm, not bad. Goes with the names beginning with A motif we're going with. Anatasia? I approve." Fred nodded. He liked it. Anatasia and Arthur Weasley...had a nice ring to it.

"Well, what do you think sweetie? Anatasia good for you?" Fred grinned as he leaned over his little girl. She stopped sucking her fist and wiggled around. The parents could have sworn she shrugged as if to say 'sure, knock yourself out.'

And so it was. Anatasia Weasley and her little brother Arthur were released onto the world.

~~~~~~~~

One o'clock came much too soon. Finished setting up the food and drinks for the gathering, they waited for the first arrivals. Angelina held her son, while Fred held his daughter. The couple were giving each other knowing looks and laughing. It was time...

"Here they come." Angelina whispered out of the side of her mouth when Fred's parents arrived on the dot with the entire Weasley clan and Harry and Hermione. He chuckled beside her because he knew what was coming.

ATTACK OF THE GRANDPARENTS!

Since their birth, Angelina seriously doubted she had held her children for more than a nano second. Everyone wanted to hold them, especially Molly and Natasia. Strangely enough, the two women had bonded over their natural urge to smother...er, mother the babies.

Being a casual event, everyone came sans dressed robes and wore their everyday clothing. Angelina, still swollen from childbirth, chose a loose fitting lavender silk dress shirt and matching skirt, while Fred was his casual best in a blue jumper and slacks. The twins were the best dressed in the bunch!

Spotting her grandchildren, Molly immediately zeroed in. 

Winking to his wife, he announced to his family the names they had chosen. Arthur blushed when he heard his grandsons name. Molly tearfully smiled as George and Bill teased him over it, patting him on the back.

"Oh, may I hold him?" Molly gushed over her grandchildren. She held her arms out as Angelina gently laid little Arthur in her awaiting arms. She crooned and kissed him and he silently took all the smothering. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arthur fondly gazing down at his name sake. To say he was touched would be a huge understatement.

Molly beamed as she in turn lay the boy in his grandfather's arms. He jiggled the baby like an old pro and softly spoke to him. 

Seeing the elation on Arthur's face showed the new parents they had chosen wisely.

The party was in full swing by the time the Johnsons' arrived. Music blared in the spacious apartment as people mingled, ate and oohed and awed over the babies. Literally everyone Fred and Angelina knew came to the event. All of their close friends and family. Half the members to Angelina's Quidditch team came, including Oliver with his attractive new girlfriend. Or what George snidely named his flavor of the month.

Katie came with her new boyfriend Lee and his sister Sharon. Katie blushed when they Apparated in holding hands, especially seeing her girlfriends nudging each other. The four friends unmercifully harassed the new couple, wanting to know everything. Still they all were just happy the two had found love together. 

And it looked like another would-be-love connection was in the works. Anthony had taken an immediate liking to the pretty little girl, Sharon. He had tried to chat her up many times during the party. Unfortunately for the young casanova, she was still in her boys have cooties phase of puberty. We'll have to get back to them when they are older...

Angelina, sick of watching her children being handed off to everyone in the room, strapped them in their baby carriers and sat them down on the leather couch beside her. Fred chuckled at her protective motherly behavior. Not that he could blame her. He hovered over his family as well. Natasia, finally able to wrestle her grandchildren away from the Weasley family, leaned down to lovingly caress the cheeks of grandson and granddaughter as they sat in their plush matching navy blue carriers. Rueban, standing behind his wife, unknowingly smiled as he watched them squirm in the carriers.

_Crash!_

"Hey Angelina, is this-uh, valuable?" A member of her Quidditch team held up a piece of a now broken vase in his hands. He was flustered and nervous, unwittingly proclaiming he was the guilty party responsible.

Angelina tsked, before jumping up from the couch, leaving her parents alone with the twins and Fred. Silence prevailed as the Johnson elders mooned over the twins as their protective father looked on.

"They are beautiful, Rueban. Admit it, you damn fool." Natasia replied, grinning ear to ear as Arthur Jr. grabbed at his sisters hair. Anatasia glared her displeasure at him.

Rueban quietly agreed with his wifes statement. The twins were pretty amazing. And they looked identical to how Angelina looked when she was born. The eyes may have been hazel and the complexion lighter, but they favored their Mom. And he reluctantly admitted they looked like the boy too. It wasn't such a bad combination. Not really.

"Hello, Anatasia. Hello, Arthur. I'm your grandmother." Natasia positively beamed, marveling over how adorable they were in the dressing gowns. She motioned her hands towards her husband."The old coot behind me is your stubborn grandpa."

Rueban growled as she ribbed him for the thousands time that day. He pointedly ignored Fred's snort of laughter. Ever since Natasia's reconciliation with their wayward daughter, she seemed to feel bygones should be bygones. He didn't feel so saintly. Not towards the boy, at least.

"Hold her. She's the spitting image of Angelina." Natasia urged. Checking with Fred first, she unbuckled Anatasia and gently lifted her up in her arms. Ignoring Rueban's protest, she placed the baby in his arms. She had to turn her head to hide her smirk at the wide eyed fear in his arms holding such a small bundle. Anatasia, sensing reluctance stopped squirming and lay perfectly still.

It was the first time he'd ever held one of the twins. 

And it took less than two minutes before he was won over. Even a hard ass like Rueban was not immune to a babies charm. The pleased expression settling over his face warmed Natasia's heart. Unbuckling Arthur Jr., she happily sighed while holding him close, not minding him drooling over her designer violet robes.These children were magical, really special, she could just sense it. 

They would be the glue that kept their families together.

~~~~~~~

  
Needing a bit of privacy, Angelina crept back upstairs to her bedroom. The party was still in mid swing and she hated being a bad hostess, but she was tired. She closed the door and wearily flopped down on the bed, kicking off her shoes. She knew her babies were in good hands with their parents. She had barely laid her head down on the pillow when the bedroom door reopened. Fred strolled inside, before locking the door behind him.

"Hey babe. Exhausted, huh?" Fred asked walking to the side of the bed. She only nodded and rested her head on the pillow. He laid down behind her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You should be out enjoying the party." she said, yawning. She snuggled her head into the fluffy pillow.

He nuzzled her cheek, smoothing a curled piece of hair away from her face. Her eyes remained closed and she had such a peaceful look about her. "I'd rather just be with you."

Holding each other tightly, they laid there promising to only rest for a bit. Just a few minutes...of course it was two hours later before they woke up. The pounding on the door startled Fred from sleep. Disoriented, he stumbled from the bed, heading to answer the door. He saw from the corner of his Angelina slowing waking. Unlocking and throwing open the door, he almost groaned seeing Rueban standing there with his wife. Natasia at least had the curtesy to be polite.

Rueban eyed the boys rumpled clothing and wild red hair, before looking pass him at his daughters appearance and jumped to the conclusion about what had been going on in the room. Growling, he rudely shoved past Fred into the couples bedroom.

"Disgusting. She's barely left the maternity ward and you're already on her." Rueban hissed disdainly.

_"Excuse me?" _Fred asked, lifting a brow at the older man's attitude.

Completely ignoring Fred, Rueban stood at the edge of the couples bed."Angelina, we'll be going now. We have to get Anthony home before it's too late. I'll leave you two _alone_."

It didn't take a brain surgeon to catch Rueban's meaning. Natasia rolled her eyes as Fred and Angelina caught on to reason for his anger. Her daughter just loudly sighed. Fred however wasn't known for holding his tongue.

"Oh, for Merlin sake! We were just sleeping. We're tired man. You stay up all night with twins and see how awake you are. And hell, even if we were doing a little slap and tickle, it's none of your business." Fred griped.

"Fred!" Angelina blushed, mortified.

"Disgraceful. What in the world do you see in him, Angelina? Huh? Answer me on that." Rueban snapped, questioning his daughter.

Natasia moved to stand between the two men."Rueban, don't you dare pick a fight! For pete's sake, be civil."

Angelina, frustrated with the fighting, slapped her hand down hard on the mattress. "Dad, if you can't be nice-"

"No honey, let him speak his mind. He's going to anyway whether we like it or not." Fred said. He hated upsetting Angelina, but this needed to be said.

"You want me to speak my mind, fine. I don't like you, Fred Weasley. I may never like you. I don't like the way you've gone about with my daughter. Living with her, getting her pregnant, marrying her against my wishes." Rueban hissed. He turned to his daughter and saw her miserable expression and sighed. "But I concede she's happy. That _you _unfortunately make her happy. You are a husband and a father now, so do right by your family and we won't have any problems. But you ever hurt her you'll be on the receiving end of an Avada Kedavra, got it?"

"See I can be civil." Rueban told his wife, wrapping his arms around her stiff shoulders. He ignored his wife and daughters furious faces.

"You call that civil?!" Angelina angrily retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

Surprisingly, Fred laughed. "It's okay, Angel. I understand your dad completely. I promise to take good care of my family, Mr. Johnson."

With a cocky grin, he held out his right hand to his cantankerous father-in-law. He wasn't the only one surprised when Rueban actually shook it. 

And shook it... and shook it. It quickly became apparent both men were holding each others hand in a testosterone powered struggle as they tightened their grips, neither one letting go.

Angelina and Natasia shared exasperated looks. Men!

"What the heck just happened here?" Angelina asked her Mum. Natasia rubbed her shoulders in sympathy.

"It's a guy thing, dear. It's not meant to be understood. Just be grateful this didn't turn into a fist fight." Natasia joked, eyes filled with mirth.

~~~~~~~

  
Later that night when everything was peaceful and quiet, Fred and Angelina laid their babies down to sleep. They kissed their sweet, sleepy little heads, covering them up before walking out of the nursery hand and hand. All of the heartache and stress had been worth it in the end.

"Love you." Fred captured her lips and they shared a long, heated kiss. He effortlessly picked Angelina up in his arms as they kept on kissing. Overcome with emotion, Fred blindly walked towards the bedroom. It felt like the first time they ever kissed, only now it was even more meaningful to them.

"Ditto." Pulling back, she smiled at him before reaching out with her left foot and kicking their bedroom door closed.

They were finally where they needed to be... happy, madly in love and twice blessed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


How did you like them apples? Sadly the next chapter is the last...sob! I'll have a nice short little epilogue to tie everything together. Thanks again to faithful readers for reviews and kind words. But don't forget about me yet! I have a new story titled **The Bachelorettes** that will be out the first of the year about the crazy Harry Potter women. See you then! ^_^  



	16. Chapter sixteen

Standard Disclaimer: Never owned part of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings has that distinction along a few hundred movie studios, publishers and tie ins.

  
**Colorblind by Teda**

  
  
~~~Twelve years later~~~

  
"You jerk! I hate you!"

Angelina groaned, shaking her head as the dulcet tone of her oldest daughter reached her ears. Keeling on the floor in the hall way bathroom, Angelina washed her youngest up in the tub. She didn't even have to look up from giving Marcella, their second girl, her evening bath to know the twins were fighting. Five year old Marcella playfully splashed her muggle Barbie doll on the water, dunking the head repeatedly.

"Why do they always fight, mama?" Marcella asked. She leaned her chest forward toward her knees while her mother washed her back with her favorite Barbie wash clothe, careful of her long locks. Her light brown hair was twisted up in a high ponytail to keep it dry.

"Because they're silly honey. Very, very silly." Angelina explained with a tiny smile.

"Yes, they are." Marcella giggled along with her mother, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

Fred meanwhile downstairs tried to mediate between his screaming children. After three children, thousands of fights and hexes, he was a pro. Besides, he wouldn't hesitate to pull them over his knee and discipline them if necessary and they knew that.

"All right, zip it. What is wrong with you two?" Fred snapped, pushing the two apart. Anatasia hatefully glared at her brother. She folded up her arms and pouted. Fred was struck again on how much she favored her Mum. Same long curly black hair and pretty smile like Angelina's. Her soulful hazel eyes were large and slightly slanted and even now she turned little boys heads. He knew he'd have many sleepless nights when she began dating.

Maybe he should invest in a moat?

Arthur or Art as he preferred, stubbornly remained quiet. Fred had decided when the kids turned two that they definitely had chosen the right names. Just like his namesake, Arthur was mellow and a big softy most of the time. Unless riled, that is. He did have the Weasley temper after all.

"You have three seconds to answer me or I'll-" Fred announced, frowning. He didn't have to finish that sentence when they spoke out in unison.

"She's acting like a big dummy or some idiot guy!" Arthur pointed at his sister in an accusatory voice.

"He won't stop being a jerk. He punched Rufus for no reason." Anatasia growled, almost in tears. She started to blush and fidget when her father turned and gave her a hard stare.

"Rufus? Who's Rufus, Ana?" Fred inquired. What the hell kind of name is _Rufus_ anyway?

Blushing even more, Anatasia nervously played with the edge of her yellow t-shirt. She moved her feet side to side in her baggy jeans while the two males waited. She remained silent.

"It's some stupid boy she met. I saw him chatting her up in the village and she was just eating it up like a big dummy." Arthur told his dad. He was dressed identically to his sister in jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Although they didn't do it on purpose, their clothing usually ended up the same colors. It was a twin thing. Although Arthur refused to_ ever_ wear any girly colors like pink or lavender. He had his standards after all!

"Was not!" Anatasia protested angrily.

Arthur made motions like he was batting his eyes. "Yes, you were. She was acting all stupid like she didn't have a brain in her head. Like this, dad. Like 'Hi, Rufus. I'm just a stupid 12 year old girl. Watch me as I try to bat my eyes and flirt with you and stick out my flat chest.'" 

"I'm not flat, you git." she screamed. 

It was that statement that Angelina heard yelled as she came down the stairs with her youngest. She was sure all of Britain heard it as well. Marcella, clean and dry from her bath, nonchalantly walked into the living room in her green pajamas. Ignoring the fight that was in progress, she gathered up a few of her scattered dolls and headed back up the staircase. Angelina smiled to herself over her behavior. Nothing fazed her. Fred secretly named her Dumbledore Jr. and she had to agree.

"Enough! So let me get this straight, you like a boy?" Fred questioned his eldest.

"H-He wanted to be my friend." Anatasia quietly said.

"Yeah, right." Arthur mumbled snidely. His sister licked her tongue out him.

Fred and Angelina shared a knowing grin before quickly wiping away any mirth on their faces. They were rather touched how protective Arthur was, especially since he was the younger of the two.

"Okay, then what did _you_ do?" Angelina asked her son as she came over to stand beside her mate.

"I just explained to him my sister was way too young for him and that he should move on to someone his own age!" Arthur sneered. He was talking to his mother but glaring at his sister.

"He punched him. That's not talking to me!" Anatasia snapped.

Fred was secretly impressed. Arthur hardly ever became angry enough to strike someone. This boy must have really ticked him off for that.

"Well, how old was this boy anyway?" Fred asked.

"Eighteen." Arthur smugly replied. He knew just the boys age would be the end of it and it was.

"Oh, hell no!" Angelina said, shaking her head at her daughter. Anatasia instantly dropped her head down from her mothers piercing glare.

Fred immediately agreed. An eighteen year boy talking game to a twelve year old girl? Not in this lifetime. Although thinking on it, he wondered how strong his boy was to take down an older adult male.

"Where did you hit him?" Fred asked.

Arthur smirked before answering. "I hit him where his brains obviously were." He gestured below his waist and Angelina barked out a loud laugh.

"That's my boy." Fred praised, patting his son on the back.

"Dad!" Anatasia groaned, stomping her feet.

~~~~~~~

Bedtime couldn't come soon enough for the Weasley household, particularly for Angelina. Still chuckling over her sons behavior, she was proud of her children. Sure, they drove her mad. Made her curse and scream and cry sometimes. But they were her babies and she adored them. She had some regrets of her choices in life, but falling in love and marrying Fred Weasley wasn't one of them.

Feeling slightly emotional, she whipped out her photo album from the inside of her closet. A wizards photo album, the pictures moved and made the memories more precious. It was slightly worn, the black album torn in spots, but it was special.

Opening it, she smiled right away seeing all the pictures of the twins and Marcella. They filled up almost the entire book. She skimmed through and saw her wedding photos. And the wedding pictures and such of their friends.

Ron and Hermione had a lavish wedding six months after the twins were born. That had been a beautiful wedding. Hermione had never seemed more lovely as her father walked her down the aisle. Her wedding dress had been a spectacular off the shoulder sparkling white dress. Ron's mouth dropped at the sight of her and didn't close until the minister pronounced them man and wife. Of course, Harry was best man and Ginny was maid of honor. It was no surprise when Hermione actually threw her bouquet in Ginny's face, instantly assuring her friend would catch it. And she had.

Ginny and Harry married soon after. The entire wizarding world turned out for wedding of The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort. It almost rivaled a royal wedding.

A year later, George and Alicia'selopement caused quite the stir, notably when followed by the birth of their only child, William seven months later. Hell, Molly was still scandalized to this day over it. It must run in the family. 

Gazing down at her husbands brother, George winked at her in the photo and Angelina couldn't help but giggle. He was still a card.

Katie and Lee married the next year. They never looked happier in the photo. Their four children were a testament to that love. All boys.

A lot had gone on in the past few years. Fortunately all good. Molly and Arthur Sr. were retired, getting a much deserved rest. Once a year, the Weasley children got together and sent their parents on a vacation to anywhere in the world they wished to go. Paris, Greece, wherever. Arthur had pleaded last year to go and live among the muggles for a vacation, but his wife shot him down. They headed for Tahiti instead.

The best change of all was Rueban and Fred finally managed to stay in a room together without coming to blows. They still despised one another to this day, but were civil for Angelina and the childrens sake. Her little brother Anthony meanwhile was studying aboard to be a chemist. His appreciation for muggle life still frustrated their parents, but they let him be. His _girlfriend _Sharon, Lee's kid sister, was a regular visitor to his dorm in the States. By the looks of it, Angelina saw wedding bells in the future for those two.

"Hey, reminiscing?" Fred asked, pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed beside her. He leaned over her shoulder and looked at the pictures. The picture of George winked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah. We are so blessed, you know that?" she turned to her husband. He still looked as fit and handsome as the day they married.

"I know I am." Fred said, kissing her bare shoulders. Taking the album out of her hands, he tossed it to the foot of the bed. He slid his right hand over her soft shoulder blades and smiled when she sighed breathlessly. Sliding the tiny strap of her floral printed nighty off her shoulders, he quickly removed her clothing, tossing it aside. His grey boxers quickly joined her nighty on the floor. His mouth slanted over hers hungrily, his tongue warred with hers in mock loveplay. Rolling her under him, he overwhelmed her senses. 

No matter how many years went by, they made it work. They made the romance last and fell deeper in love as years flowed by. Race didn't matter, others opinions didn't matter either. Love did. They were soul mates..they were meant to be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The End.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**It's over! AHHHHHH! Want to send out huge thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. Big ups to my reviewers. I have NEVER gotten so many reviews in my life. Thank you. Obviously Fred and Angelina are my favorites, so look for more F/A stories coming soon. Bye! **


End file.
